Recueil d'OS Malec
by Jonginwankenobi
Summary: La vie du couple Malec dans diverses scènes de la série ou des livres
1. Le choix d'Alexander

Malec One Shot 1 : Le choix d'Alexander

Alec se trouvait devant la porte du loft de Magnus depuis bientôt 15 minutes. Il avait déjà attendu ce temps pour pouvoir passer la porte d'entrée et il se retrouvait maintenant devant la porte de chez le Sorcier et il soupira profondément. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû être à l'Institut car il se mariait ce soir mais quand il avait été mis au courant des événements tragiques qui venaient de se passer avec Magnus, Jace et Clary par Lydia, il avait tout laissé tomber pour aller voir le Sorcier.

Ragnor était le plus vieil ami de Magnus, ce dernier lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes les concernant tous les deux lors de la soirée qu'Alec avait passé avec lui après le sauvetage de Luke. Le Shadowhunter avait trouvé ses histoires passionnantes et il devait bien avoué que leur conteur y était pour pas mal de choses. Il aurait aimé rencontrer ce Sorcier dont Magnus lui avait tant parlé. Peut-être lui aurait-il raconté des histoires sur Magnus qui l'aurait permis de le connaître un peu plus. Après tout, Magnus connaissait Jace et Izzy, les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis leva la main pour frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que son poing touche le bois. Son calme légendaire l'empêcha de sursauter et il y entra d'un pas timide. Il marcha lentement à travers l'appartement à la recherche du Sorcier.

-Tu t'es finalement décidé à entrer ? Fit la voix douce et rauque de Magnus.

Le jeune archer se retourna vers le salon où Magnus était assit à son bureau, un grimoire entre les mains, ne lui accordant même pas un regard. Alec inspira de nouveau profondément pour se donner un peu de courage et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Magnus je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alec ? Si c'est pour me demander si j'ai retrouvé quelques choses dans les objets magiques de Ragnor, je vous tiendrai au courant. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dois pas te marier ? Demanda Magnus toujours le nez plongé dans son livre.

Mais au ton de sa voix, Alec savait qu'il était très perturbé par la mort de son ami et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir là maintenant tout de suite. Cependant, Alec ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se planta devant le bureau de Magnus, le forçant par là a le regarder.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises tu veux ?! Tu crois que je serais là pour ça alors que tu es en plein deuil de ton meilleur ami ?! Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu le crois Magnus ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas te torturer l'esprit là maintenant, tout le monde à droit à un peu de répit, même toi... Ecoute Magnus, Jocelyne est en sécurité pour l'instant et je... Je vais me... Enfin tu sais... Alors... Personne ne t'en voudra si tu lâches prise pendant un moment.

-Comment as-tu su pour Ragnor ? Demanda Magnus surpris.

Alec grogna face à la question du Sorcier. Il n'avait peut-être jamais parlé autant et sincèrement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Izzy dans sa vie qu'en cet instant et Magnus lui demandait comme il avait su pour Ragnor - Magnus sérieusement?-.

-Lydia m'en a parlé.

Magnus eut un éclair de douleur qui traversa ses beaux yeux sombres à l'entente du prénom de la fiancée d'Alec qui n'échappa pas au shadowhunter qui se rapprocha du siège style Louis XV où était assis le Sorcier. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main gentille sur l'avant bras de Magnus qui ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses orbes sombres dans le regard azur pour lequel il avait craqué dès leur première rencontre.

-Jace et Clary sont venus la prévenir. Un Démon Shax... Quelle saloperie ces bestioles... Magnus je suis vraiment désolé... J'aurais dû venir, j'aurais pu...

-Tu aurais pu faire quoi ? C'est gentil de ta part Alexander mais je doute que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose. Cette bestiole lui est tombée dessus par surprise. Il n'avait confiance qu'en moi et il ne m'a pas laissé venir avec lui pour chercher son stupide livre ou je ne sais quoi...

-Si tu savais combien je suis désolé... Magnus je... Fit Alec en serrant sa main sur l'avant bras du Sorcier, la laissant glisser inconsciemment sur la sienne et entremella ses doigts longs et fins à ceux plus petits et ornés de bagues de Magnus.

-Alexander... C'est vraiment gentil à toi, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici..

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être à tes côtés et de te montrer mon soutien ?

-Alexander, tu vas te marier ! S'exclama Magnus plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ici.

Alec se mordit fortement la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mais ne voulait pas partir en voyant l'état de Magnus. C'était impossible pour lui.

-Alexander tu es l'homme le plus loyal et le moins égoïste que je connaisse. Ca te rend vraiment idiot parfois. Fit Magnus en lui adressant un triste sourire qui donnait une lueur à son regard sombre qu'Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver magnifique.

-Je sais Magnus... Je sais...Je suis désolé... Pour Ragnor... Et pour tout le reste...

Magnus se redressa et caressa la main d'Alec du bout des doigts, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alec qui le soutint sans honte. Le Sorcier trouva le jeune chasseur si bon en cet instant, sa peau pâle, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui avaient l'air si doux au toucher, ses lèvres roses. Une incarnation angélique à l'état pur.

Lors de leur rencontre, il avait tout de suite été sous le charme de ce jeune humain. Magnus avait toujours trouvé les humains plus beaux que les autres créatures. D'une beauté différente que leur conférait leur mortalité. Il n'avait rien contre Jace et il devait avouer qu'en y regardant bien, il avait son charme à lui aussi avec ses cheveux de la couleur de l'or et ses yeux vairons. Seulement, il n'était pas attiré par les créatures arrogantes et trop sûres d'elles-même, ce qu'était Jace en tout point. Il préférait les êtres plus discrets, timides, et moins sûrs d'eux car il adorait jouer de son charme pour leur donner confiance. C'était pour ça qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Alec en plus de son physique plus qu'attrayant à ses yeux.

Il ne sût par quel instinct, démoniaque, magique, humain ou angélique, il leva sa main libre pour la poser délicatement sur la joue pâle du jeune guerrier qui ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise se pencha un peu plus pour avoir le plus de contact possible avec cette peau caramel qu'il avait rêvé de caresser depuis des jours et des jours.

-Alexander, je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'aborderai plus le sujet mais je ne peux pas. Je refuse de te voir détruire ta vie comme ça. Tu as le droit au bonheur comme tout le monde. Tu dois vivre ta vie, pas celle de tes parents. Tu n'as pas à payer pour les erreurs passées de ta famille. Toi, Izzy, Jace, vous êtes le futur et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme tous les Lightwood que j'ai connu. Vous êtes bons et ne pensez pas que les créatures obscures sont inférieures aux Nephilims. Je ne supporte pas ton sens de flagellation.

-Magnus arrête s'il te plait...

-Non Alec, je ne me tairai pas. Je refuse de te laisser faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Pense à Izzy, pense à Jace ! Ils ne veulent pas te voir malheureux. Tu seras malheureux et Lydia aussi/ Isabelle est une femme extraordinaire et elle ne veut que ton bonheur. Elle sait que tu aimes les hommes n'est-ce pas ? Et Jace ? Même s'il ne le sait pas, je pense quand même qu'il se doute de quelque chose et je sais que tu as peur de le décevoir, lui par dessus tout.

Alec faillit laisser échapper un sanglot de détresse et de fatigue. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que Magnus avait raison mais il avait tellement peur. Il avait un choix à faire comme Magnus le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, avant que cette tragédie ne se produise. Il savait que Magnus avait raison en tous points. Mais il n'était pas suffisamment fort psychologiquement pour assumer les conséquences de ce choix.

S'il écoutait son cœur, il ne voulait pas se marier. Ce n'était pas Lydia le problème. C'était une femme forte, belle et intelligente. Le problème était qu'elle était une femme. Alec n'était pas attiré par les femmes et ne le serait jamais. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était plutôt intéressé par les garçons lors des entraînements de Kendo quand il avait regardé un peu trop longtemps le corps d'un des autres combattants de son cours. Il s'était heureusement repris à temps en réalisant avec horreur la réalité de la situation.

C'était après ça qu'il s'était surpris à regarder Jace un peu trop longtemps, de le garder contre lui un peu trop près lors des entraînements. Il s'était ensuite surpris à vouloir partager d'autres choses que les combats avec Jace. Il voulait faire toutes ces choses que les terrestres en couple faisaient : aller au cinéma, aller boire un bière ou autre chose... Il aurait aimé lui apprendre les langues démoniaques qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait passé un certain temps de sa jeunesse à apprendre dans la bibliothèque de l'Institut en compagnie de Hodge leur précepteur.

Seulement avec Jace, il était allé de déception en déception. Ils étaient fondamentalement différents tous les deux, même s'ils étaient liés par leur rune de _Parabatai._ En fait s'il n'y avait pas cette rune qui les liaient, ils ne seraient certainement pas aussi proches qu'ils ne l'étaient. Où Jace était sûr de lui, Alec n'avait pas confiance en lui. Où Jace aimait attirer l'attention, Alec était discret et aimait se faire le plus transparent possible. Où Jace était impulsif, Alec était beaucoup trop raisonnable et réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Ils étaient mêmes différents sur le plan physique. L'un blond comme les blés, l'un foncé comme les ailes d'un corbeau, l'un brillant comme le soleil, l'autre aussi froid que l'astre de la nuit. Et pourtant, Alec n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer Jace de loin et de rester dans son ombre.

Mais tout ça c'était avant de croiser le chemin de Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn à cette soirée fatidique où Jace et Isabelle l'avaient pratiquement emmenés de force au Club Pendominium, là où Clary devait retrouver le sorcier qui était sensé lui redonner ses souvenirs en échange d'un collier magnifique orné d'un rubis ayant appartenu à leur famille depuis des générations. Il se souvenait avoir blessé ce membre du Cercle qui menaçait le Sorcier d'une flèche dans la cuisse. Magnus avait pu en profiter pour lui donner le coup de grâce d'une boule d'énergie magique.

La première chose qui avait séduit Alec chez Magnus, c'était sa voix. Chaude, grave et profonde, s'élevant dans le brouahaha de la fête. Il se rappelait d'une plaisanterie étrange puis d'un océan sombre et mordoré lorsque le Sorcier s'était tourné vers lui et là, Alec avait oublié tout ce qu'il croyait avoir ressenti pour Jace. Depuis cet instant, son univers ne tournait qu'autour de Magnus même s'il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Il avait en fait l'impression de le comprendre en ce moment même alors que les beaux yeux de Magnus se baignaient de larmes qu'il s'était forcé bien trop longtemps à retenir.

Il ne supportait pas de voir ce regard si triste. Il ne supportait pas d'en être la cause. Il n'avait que trop écouté sa raison qui le forçait à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Après tout Magnus avait raison, il n'avait pas à payer pour les erreurs de ses parents. Ces êtres durs et égoïstes qui laissaient un jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans payer le prix fort pour des actes dont il n'était pas responsable.

Il avait prit sa décision. Il n'épouserait pas Lydia. Il écouterait le conseil que Magnus lui avait donné lorsque ce dernier lui avait apporté le rapport préliminaire d'autopsie sur le cadavre. Il allait enfin écouter son cœur. Ce fût alors avec un engouement nouveau qu'il porta la main de Magnus liée à la sienne à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser léger et doux. Magnus retint une exclamation de surprise et Alec un frisson au contact tant désiré de ses lèvres sur la peau du Sorcier.

-Alec...

Le murmure brisé de Magnus fût interrompu par les doigts de la main libre d'Alec qui s'étaient posé sur ses lèvres. Ses mêmes doigts glissèrent ensuite sur la joue de Magnus, découvrant et apprenant la douceur de la peau ainsi que les angles du visage du Sorcier. Le jeune chasseur d'ombres tendit le cou et attira Magnus vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un premier baiser tendre, timide et inexpérimenté.

Magnus ouvrit des yeux ronds, complètement sous le choc, mais se reprit bien vite et les referma pour répondre au baiser d'Alec en soupirant d'aise. Alec prit un peu plus confiance en lui en sentant avec bonheur que Magnus répondait à son échange. Les lèvres de Magnus étaient si douces et le jeune homme dût s'empêcher de regretter tout le temps perdu à ne pas profiter de tout ce que sa relation avec Magnus lui promettrait. Mais maintenant il allait vivre tout ça. Il était prêt.

Il relâcha un instant les lèvres de Magnus pour fixer son regard sur les yeux fermés du Sorcier. Il appela doucement son prénom pour attirer son attention sur lui. Magnus obéit sans broncher et rouvrit ses deux orbes noires dans lesquelles brillaient de minuscules paillettes dorées, signe que sa marque de Sorcier commençait à prendre le pouvoir sur le charme qu'il utilisait pour que personne ne la remarque.

Alec savait quelle était cette marque. Les yeux dorés d'un chat. Il avait tellement envie de voir ces yeux. Le jeune Shadowhunter n'était pas comme la plupart de sa famille à l'esprit étriqué et rétrograde. Au contraire, il avait toujours été fasciné par les Sorciers et, même s'ils trouvaient les vampires abjectes de part leur besoin de se nourrir de sang, n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant que les créatures obscures étaient inférieures aux Shadowhunters. Il avait toujours eu envie de rencontrer un Sorcier et que celui-ci lui montre sa marque. Il avait toujours envie de rencontrer ces êtres immortels qui pour lui étaient fascinants et merveilleux. Et il avait touché le gros lot en rencontrant Magnus Bane. Il était magique, Sorcier ou non. Il y avait cette étincelle émanant de cet être mystérieux et si beau aux yeux d'Alec quand il entrait dans une pièce et qui faisait qu'il brillait comme ces objets rares qu'on pouvait parfois rêver de posséder.

-Tu me montreras tes yeux un jour ? Questionna Alec tout en caressant la joue de Magnus.

Magnus lui sourit à travers ses larmes et attrapa la main d'Alec dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il ferma les yeux puis tout en les rouvrant, il lui adressa le sourire le plus resplendissant qu'Alec avait eu le loisir de voir depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux. Alec miroita son sourire solaire en voyant deux magnifiques orbes étincelantes fendues par deux pupilles félines aussi noires que la plus profonde des obsidiennes. Le jeune Shadowhunter poussa une petite exclamation ravie alors qu'il admirait les yeux de Magnus.

-Oh Magnus... Ils sont magnifiques tes yeux. Tu es beau tu sais. Annonça Alec d'un ton admiratif et sincère.

-Oh Alexander...

Le Sorcier, réellement touché et soulagé par la réaction d'Alec, fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, prenant son visage en coupe et caressant sa bouche de la sienne, mordillant avec douceur la lèvre inférieure du Néphilim. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu plus pour se trouver dans une position un peu plus confortable et ses mains se posèrent timidement d'abord sur la taille de Magnus, puis il se laissa guider par son instinct qui avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à Magnus alors que ce dernier s'était resserré contre le corps puissant d'Alec, ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils savouraient autant l'un que l'autre cette douce étreinte mélange pur de douceur et de nouvelles sensations pour tous les deux. Magnus trouvait l'inexpérience d'Alec absolument adorable et Alec était attiré de plus en plus par l'aura magique du Sorcier.

Le jeune chasseur resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Magnus et ce dernier ne pût empêcher un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres, occasion par laquelle Alec en profita pour glisser doucement sa langue dans la bouche du Sorcier. Il donna d'abord un timide coup de langue autour de celle de Magnus qui y répondit avec ferveur, voulant par là lui montrer qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce qu'Alec lui faisait ressentir. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes mais durent tout de même se séparer à un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

Les deux hommes avaient leur front posé l'un contre l'autre et reprenaient l'oxygène qui leur était indispensable et se sourirent tout en admirant les traits de l'autre.

-Ouah Alexander... Où est-ce que tu as appris à embrasser comme ça ?

-Je... C'était mon premier baiser. Avoua Alec en rougissant.

-Sérieusement ? Questionna le Sorcier étonné.

Et voilà, la magie était rompue et Magnus allait disparaître parce qu'il avait compris à quel point le Shadowhunter était un être insipide et inintéressant. Après tout qui voulait être avec un garçon qui n'avait rien connu à 20 ans ?

Le Sorcier remarqua le malaise traduit par le langage corporel d'Alec et sembla se rendre compte que sa réaction avait été très certainement mal interprétée par l'aîné des Lightwood.

-Je veux dire...Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes de m'offrir ton premier baiser.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si surpris ? Parce que tu es une créature obscure ?

-Excuse moi, je suis encore un peu surpris quand je vois une réaction qui n'est pas du rejet quand je croise le regard d'un Shadowhunter. Mais je suis quand même surpris que je sois ton premier baiser. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ? Questionna le chasseur en baissant les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Et arrête de flirter avec moi. Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant.

Magnus eut l'impression de tomber encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà de son beau guerrier. Il lui prit le menton entre deux de ses doigts et le força doucement à le regarder.

-Dois-je comprendre par là que tu ne vas pas épouser Lydia ?

-Freud avait raison. Répondit Alec en souriant. Tu as une profonde connaissance de la psyché humaine. Il lui adressa de nouveau son plus beau sourire.

-Tu sais. Ragnor aurait été très heureux de te connaître. Det je suis sûr que tu l'aurais beaucoup apprécié aussi.

-Il continuera à vivre en toi et tu continueras à me raconter des histoires sur lui, je serai ravi de les entendre.

Magnus lui sourit de nouveau à travers son regard brillant de larmes de joie maintenant qu'il peinait à contenir.

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais Alexender. Je sais...

Le jeune chasseur soupira et s'obligea à se détacher de Magnus pour se redresser doucement, tremblant sur ses jambes flageolantes à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

-Il faut que j'y retourne. Il faut que j'aille parler à Lydia.

-Oh... Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda Magnus d'un ton qui reflétait l'espoir.

Alec soupira puis attrapa le Sorcier par la main pour le coller contre lui et lui donner un baiser passionné.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes.

FIN

Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà voilà donc je m'attelle à la série à succès ShadowHunters -The Mortal Instruments. J'avoue que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai découvert cette série. Je dois dire que je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse du personnage de Magnus et j'ai dévoré la série en deux semaines à peine. J'attends d'ailleurs l'épisode 20 avec impatience parce qu'autant vous dire que je suis très très fan du couple Malec !

J'ai également commencé à lire les livres et j'en suis au 5ème tome. Je connais certaines personnes qui ne sont pas fan de la série parce que beaucoup trop différente des livres, c'est vrai ils ont raison, mais j'aime la série parce qu'elle accorde beaucoup plus d'importance au couple Malec. Ce n'est qu'une question de goûts personnels mais je suis très contente du choix des acteurs car Harry Shum Jr. Et Matthew Daddario sont absolument excellents et ne manquent pas de me surprendre à chaque épisodes avec leurs capacités à montrer les émotions parfaites dans chacune de leurs scènes. Je suis un peu dégoûtée que la série soit annulée parce qu'il est vrai que du coup les événements s'enchaînent très vite, mais bon c'est la vie...

Je vous laisse donc avec cet OS dont je suis plutôt satisfaite. J'ai énormément d'idées pour ce couple et j'espère pouvoir les mettre en pages car j'écris depuis très longtemps mais j'ai aussi fait une pause tout de même assez longue et c'est la premier écrit que j'ai réussi à achever depuis plusieurs années.

Je vais essayer d'adapter un rythme de publication régulier et j'avoue que le fait d'avoir réussi à terminer cet OS est une forte motivation. Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier OS du recueil et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la prochaine scène Malec. Si cet écrit vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que j'écrive certaines idées.

Une très bonne soirée à vous !


	2. Only if you marry me

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour mon second OS sur le couple Malec ! C'est une idée que j'ai eu rapidement en voyant l'épisode 20 de la saison 3. J'ai été très touchée par la réunion de notre petit couple mais j'ai eu envie d'y mettre ma petite touche personnelle, alors je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

Bien évidemment, petit disclaimer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'univers de Cassandra Clare.

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien en favorisant et en aimant mon histoire !

**Nagron :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet Alec fait souvent des conneries dans la série alors faut bien l'en empêcher xD ! Merci encore !

**Titre : Only if you marry me**

Alec se trouvait à l'infirmerie d'Alicante pour se faire soigner de la blessure que lui avait infligé l'aile noire démoniaque de Jonathan. Il grimaça de douleur alors qu'un des Frères Silencieux qui avait été appelé de la Cité des Os en train d'examiner sa blessure pour pouvoir trouver le remède le meilleur et le plus rapide.

Le jeune chasseur d'ombre retint ses larmes. Il avait mal physiquement certes mais n'était rien comparé à la souffrance psychologique qu'il ressentait à cet instant même, cette souffrance lancinante qui resserrait les morceaux de son cœur dans un étau qui se refermait un peu plus depuis le peu de temps où il avait rompu avec Magnus.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait abandonné le Sorcier dans la boutique de sa mère après lui avoir dit les paroles les plus blessantes mais aussi les plus fausses qu'il avait été capable de lui balancer au visage. Le regard douloureux, triste et désemparé de Magnus hantait ses cauchemars lors du peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il arrivait à avoir.

En d'autres termes, Alexander n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Que ce soit sa sœur bien aimée, son_ Parabataï_ qui avait d'autres démons à combattre ou bien sa mère qui maintenant aimait Magnus comme un fils.

Le guérisseur lui signifia que sa blessure était en en cours de cicatrisation et qu'il pourrait retrouver l'usage de son bras dans quelques minutes. Alec le remercia d'un signe de tête puis se rhabilla lentement avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Jia pour lui faire son rapport sur leur combat avec Jonathan et sur l'Epée de l'Etoile du Matin qui était malheureusement en sa possession. Il se mordit la lèvre car il allait certainement se faire passer un savon par la Consul et peut-être pire encore, perdre le poste de Directeur de l'Institut de New York. Il soupira. De toute manière, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance sans Magnus. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas Jonathan le plus rapidement possible, le démon allait créer une armée d'êtres diaboliques et il allait tout détruire. Ils allaient tous certainement mourir. Mais Alec était déjà mort sans Magnus.

Il fût alors brusquement sorti de ses sombres pensées quand les murs du couloir tremblèrent, secoués par une onde de choc violente qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se retint de justesse au mur et jeta des regards paniqués aux alentours. Il devait aller vite retrouver Jia avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait du haut de la Tour Supérieure d'Idris. Il entra dans le bureau en trombe et eût la très grande surprise de voir Aline bouche contre bouche avec une jolie créature mi chasseuse d'ombre mi fée, caractéristique qu'il reconnut à la forme des oreilles de la jeune femme blonde.

Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise et se séparèrent rapidement.

-Aline ! Euh... Désolé de vous déranger, mais je crois qu'on a une urgence. Les Tours anti démons ont été détournées et ne fonctionnent plus ! Je crois que Jonathan Morgensten est derrière tout ça !

-Pardon ? S'exclama Aline affolée, mais comment tu peux savoir ça ?!

-Je l'ai senti à travers ma rune de_ Parabataï_. Jace et Clary sont à sa recherche ! Il faut vite qu'on aille à la Tour ! Et les alarmes sont activées ! Vite dépêchez vous !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et suivirent le chasseur d'ombres et tombèrent rapidement sur Isabelle. La jeune Shadowhunter, bien que l'air totalement paniqué, était soulagée de retrouver son frère dans ce vacarme de cris et d'angoisse.

-Alec !

-Je sors du bureau de Jia, je suis tombé sur Aline et...

-Hélène. Fit la jeune femme blonde.

-Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance. Répondit Izzy essoufflée mais adressa un sourire bienveillant à Hélène.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais juste aimé que ce soit dans des circonstances différentes.

Ils mirent rapidement un plan en place qui consistait à séparer ceux qui pouvaient combattre qui devraient tous se mettre en position, près à défendre la cité, de ceux qui au contraire ne pouvaient pas se battre et qui devraient s'abriter dans les endroits anti-démons.

-Une chance que vous étiez ensemble quand Alec vous a trouvé. Répondit Izzy avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Fit Aline, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. On était seulement...

-En train de faire quelques recherches. Ajouta Hélène précipitamment.

Izzy jeta un coup d'oeil à Alec qui lui adressa un petit sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace qui voulait dire « Bien-sûr à qui vous allez faire croire ça ? C'était comme moi au début avec Magnus quand je découchais et que j'essayais de faire croire que je passais mes nuits dans les rues de New York ».

Une nouvelle explosion les fit sursauter et Alec, suivi des 3 autres se dirigea en courant sur les remparts et découvrit avec horreur la cité où il avait grandi avec sa famille en flammes assaillie par les horribles Asmodées, espèces de démons tenaces et féroces qu'ils avaient déjà dû combattre lors de la bataille contre Valentin.

« Oh Magnus, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi » Songea Alec.

Ils retournèrent tous les quatre en courant dans le couloir vers la direction opposée de la Cité tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi les Shadowhunters et les autres habitants de la ville.

-Il faut activer les canons ! S'écria Alec.

-Mais on a pas le temps, ils sont lents à s'activer ! Répondit Aline.

-On a pas le choix ! S'exclama le directeur d'Institut.

-Ok ok ! On va faire comme ça ! Aline et moi on va aider les gens vulnérables dans les abris anti-démons ! Reprit Hélène.

-Et nous on va dans la cour centrale et on se retrouve plus tard, vivants ! Répondit Isabelle.

Alec prit rapidement Aline par l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et partit avec Isabelle en courant vers la Cour centrale. Les deux Ligthwood, essoufflés, regardaient de toute part pour établir une stratégie face à la situation. Le jeune homme entendit un sifflement terrifiant et regarda vers le ciel noir seulement illuminé par les flammes lancées par les démons. Il ne réfléchit qu'un instant et prit 5 flèches de son carquois puis pointa son arc sur un démon volant qui se dirigeait vers eux tandis qu'Isabelle préparait son bâton.

-On gère.

-On gère ? Questionna Izzy, l'air beaucoup moins sereine que son frère.

-On est des Lightwood, on gère toujours. On casse des nez...

-Et on en assume les conséquences. Compléta Izzy en lui adressant un sourire.

-Prête ? Fait attention à toi.

La jeune femme se mit en position de défense en réponse et attendit que le démon leur fonde dessus, prêt à les réduire en cendres.

-Allez ! S'écria Alec sur le point de lancer ses flèches quand le démon qui allait leur foncer dessus fût désintégré par une boule d'énergie magique.

Les deux Shadowhunters se retournèrent de concert et Alec eut le souffle coupé en voyant le Sorcier qu'il aimait tant, superbe sur les marche d'escalier et resplendissant de beauté et de classe. Le cœur du jeune homme se gonfla de joie en voyant son aimé dans toute sa sa splendeur, enfin entier.

« Asmodée a donc respecté sa part du contrat ».

-Désolé pour le retard. La route était un enfer.

Alec et Isabelle se sourirent. Il était vraiment le roi des entrées remarquées. Son soulagement de revoir le Sorcier vivant et de nouveau en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs s'estompa rapidement pour crouler sous le poids de la culpabilité et de la tristesse. Finalement il avait eu raison de lui briser le cœur. Magnus Bane était de nouveau entier. Sans lui...

Les yeux de chats de Magnus apparurent et se braquèrent sur Alec. Ce dernier rompit alors le contact visuel, incapable de le garder et se dirigea vers la tour, passant devant lui et ignorant son appel désespéré. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir pour l'arrangement sinon Magnus allait de nouveau perdre sa magie.

-Alexander !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande tour, Alec espérant y retrouver Aline et Hélène en vie, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les appels incessants de Magnus.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là Magnus !

-Et moi, je pense que je ne devrais pas être ailleurs.

-Non tu ne comprends rien ! Paniqua Alec. On ne peut pas être ensemble je...

-Asmodée ne peut plus se mettre entre nous Alexander! Je l'ai banni il est perdu dans les limbes. Je suis au courant de l'arrangement et je...

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Alec posées sur les siennes. Le Shadowhunter, comme à son habitude quand il embrassait Magnus, l'avait attrapé par les pans de sa veste pour le coller contre lui. Magnus soupira d'aise et retrouva ses marques en posant ses mains sur les bras forts du guerrier. C'étaient comme si les deux hommes étaient restés en apnée depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté il y a de cela quelques jours à peine et qu'ils pouvaient enfin respirer.

Le Sorcier finit par se détacher du Shadohunter puis, avec un grognement de colère, se dégagea et lui colla une belle droite en pleine figure, y mettant toute sa force et espérant secrètement qu'une de ses bagues aurait cassé le nez à ce stupide chasseur d'ombres.

-Abruti, espèce de crétin de Néphilim ! S'écria Magnus en pleurs. Je ne sais pas si tu es complètement idiot ou si tu es simplement bêtement désintéressé ! En tout cas tu es vraiment stupide ! Je te déteste ! Continua le Sorcier, relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait cumulée ces derniers temps, incapable de se retenir devant Alec qui le fixait médusé tout en essuyant le coin de sa bouche duquel perlaient quelques gouttes du liquide carmin que Magnus avait vu bien trop souvent sur le corps blessé de son amant.

-Magnus, Je... Je suis désolé. Bégaya Alec devant les billes dorées flamboyantes de colère mal contenue.

-Désolé ? Désolé ? Tu fais bien d'être désolé ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner comme ça ?!

-Mais il le fallait Magnus ! Si jamais tu devinais quoique ce soit, l'arrangement n'était plus valable ! Tu aurais perdu de nouveau ta magie, à cause de moi... Encore... Se défendit Alec tant bien que mal, submergé par l'émotion.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller trouver mon père ?! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il était cruel et manipulateur ! A ton avis pourquoi j'avais aussi peur d'aller à Edom pour lui demander de l'aide ?!

-Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire Magnus ! Le jour où tu t'es effondré devant moi en pleurs, j'étais aussi désespéré que toi, ça m'a brisé le cœur de te voir dans cet état, cet état dans lequel tu étais j'en étais responsable alors il fallait que je trouve une solution !

-Et ta solution c'était ça ? Comment as-tu pu croire que je serais de nouveau complet avec ma magie mais sans toi ?! Tu es mon monde Alexander, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi est-ce que tu comprends ? Je croyais que tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là te le prouvait suffisamment non ?!

Alexander en avait marre de se faire hurler dessus. Il en avait marre de décevoir tout le monde. Et il était surtout terrifié à l'idée que Magnus reperde sa magie à cause d'Asmodée.

-Et pourquoi je te croirais ?! Pendant des semaines, tu as passé ton temps à dire que tu étais incomplet sans ta magie ! Ce que tu as dit l'autre soir au dîner avant de t'effondrer dans mes bras n'était pas anodin ! Et ne me dis pas que c'était ton foutu Bourbon qui parlait car je ne te croie pas ! Tu étais honnête c'est tout je sais faire la différence ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Magnus ! Je suis un Shadohunter et les Shadowhunters n'aiment qu'une seule fois dans leur vie ! Profondément, complètement et passionnément ! Je ne croyais pas Underhill quand il m'en a parlé.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel à l'évocation du chef de sécurité et ami de son amant. Il ne savait pas à qui il arriverait à faire croire qu'il n'était pas jaloux de ce beau blond à la forte carrure qui pourrait parfaitement compléter Alexander à sa place puisqu'il avait quelque chose que Magnus n'avait pas. La mortalité. Une de leurs majeures différences. Il secoua ensuite la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Mais pourtant c'est vrai Magnus ! Ajouta Alec les yeux débordant de larmes. Je ne suis pas ton premier amour mais toi tu es le mien ! Tu es l'unique et tu seras le dernier ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas je crois ! Ce que j'ai fait c'était pour toi ! Même si ça m'a brisé le cœur ! Et puis tu m'as cru facilement non ? Je pensais que tu ne serais pas facilement dupé par mes mensonges mais finalement ça a été plus évident que je croyais ! S'écria Alec, relâchant ainsi un son tour la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis des jours voire des semaines.

-Alors tu as fait ce choix à ma place ?!

-Tu oses me reprocher ça ?! Magnus, tu es parti à Edom pour aller voir ton père...

-Pour sauver ton foutu _Parabataï_ ! Hurla Magnus à son tour. J'ai accepté de perdre mes pouvoirs pour sauver Jace ! Parce que je savais que si jamais tu arrivais à le tuer, tu ne serais plus jamais toi même et j'aurais refusé de ne pas avoir tout fait pour empêcher ça ! Je n'aurais fait ça pour personne d'autre parce que je t'aime Alexander Lightwood ! Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes ! Tu as brisé toutes mes barrières avec tes foutus yeux bleus qui m'ont ensorcelé !

-Et tu vas me dire quoi maintenant ? Que tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontré ?! Questionna Alec, terrorisé à l'idée que le Sorcier pourrait lui répondre oui.

-Bien-sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Si je regrettais de t'avoir rencontré, tu crois que j'aurais été si brisé quand tu m'as dit toutes ses choses et que tu m'as abandonné dans la boutique de ta mère !

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! Je me suis trituré le cerveau sans en dormir la nuit et quand j'arrivais à fermer les yeux, je faisais des cauchemars ! J'ai cherché crois moi mais c'était la seule solution ! Il n'y avait qu'Asmodée, celui qui t'a pris ta magie qui pouvait te la rendre !

-On a toujours le choix ! Il y avait forcément un autre moyen ! S'énerva Magnus.

-Ah oui ? Et dis moi lequel ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! Hein ? Comment a-t-il réussi à te convaincre de faire ça ?!

-Il... Il a dit que tu allais finir par m'en vouloir... Que je te rendais faible...

-Et tu l'as cru ?! Alexander...

-Non ! Arrête de hurler ! Arrête de me reprocher tout ça ! Tu es autant responsable que moi dans cette histoire !

-Et en quoi ?! Dis moi ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus stupide que ce que tu as fait !

-Fabriquer l'Elixir pour Lilith par exemple !

Alec s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant le teint de Magnus pâlir et sa silhouette reculer sous l'impact de ses paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Etant plus un homme d'action que de paroles, Alec fit un pas pour s'approcher de Magnus qui lui recula tout en levant un main comme pour se défendre.

-Magnus je...

-Non c'est vrai tu as raison... J'ai été stupide de ne pas écouter mon instinct...

-Magnus non arrête ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Personne ne pouvait deviner... Jace était déjà sous son emprise ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça je...

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux Alexander ? L'interrompit Magnus au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

-Quoi ? Non Magnus, je viens de te le dire...

-Pas pour ça ! Pour avoir sauvé Jace et avoir été privé de mes pouvoirs... Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus parce que l'étincelle qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais avait disparu ?

-Bien-sûr que non ! S'exclama tout de suite Alexander le plus sincèrement possible. Je t'en ai voulu oui pour avoir pris la décision de renoncer à ta magie pour moi sans m'en parler. Je ne voulais pas ça tu le sais très bien n'est-ce pas ?! Tu aurais dû me laisser venir avec toi à Edom. Même si c'était dangereux, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser aller là-bas seul. On aurait trouvé un autre arrangement.

-Et lequel ? Demanda Magnus en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Tu aurais pu renoncer à tes runes et à ton sang d'ange pour sauver Jace ?

-Et toi ? Tu m'aurais aimé sans mes runes et mon sang angélique ?

-Oui ! Fit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec complètement inconsciemment. Oui. Fit-il plus doucement, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Alec ne pouvait plus tenir, il éclata en sanglots, et Magnus sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il voyait à travers ce regard azur baigné de larmes dont il était fou amoureux toute la douleur et la culpabilité que le jeune homme ressentait. Alec avait tellement souffert lui aussi et prendre cette décision avait été certainement la plus difficile pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'enfin comprendre les motivations d'Alexander. Le jeune guerrier n'était vraiment pas raisonnable quand ça concernant le Sorcier mais il était incroyablement généreux et même s'il faisait parfois des erreurs plus grosses que lui -car celle-ci en était une oh oui-, il avait simplement cru bien faire.

Après tout, L'archer avait raison. Même si Magnus était persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait pas quitté si jamais les rôles avaient été inversés et qu'Alec avait perdu ses runes, le sens pur de sa vie, il ne savait pas au fond de lui s'il aurait été capable de le voir souffrir comme ça sans jamais pouvoir faire quelque chose, d'inconsidéré ou non. Il réduisit alors la distance entre eux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune guerrier le serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Magnus... Je suis désolé que tu aies réussi à croire que je n'étais plus amoureux de toi sans ta magie. Je comprends Magnus... Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait le choix de renoncer à tes pouvoirs magiques alors s'il te plaît, même si tu as souffert à cause de moi, essaie de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait aussi. J'ai fait une erreur je le reconnais mais... Il hoqueta et ne pouvait plus parler, complètement débordé par la culpabilité, la panique et la détresse.

-Je sais Alexander. Je sais... Répondit Magnus tout en caressant le dos de son amant pour le calmer. Sa magie reconnaissait Alec et faisait tout pour le réconforter également.

-Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime tellement tellement tellement... Reniflait Alec dans son cou.

-Je te pardonne. Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander.

Une fois calmé, Alexander se détacha légèrement de Magnus sans pour autant réduire la distance qui les séparait. Doucement, Magnus lui sourit et laissa ses doigts glisser sur ses joues en un geste infiniment tendre pour sécher les larmes qui continuait de dévaler le long du beau visage du jeune homme.

-Calme toi mon Ange. Je suis là. Fais moi une promesse. Ne crois plus jamais que je pourrais être heureux sans toi.

-O-Oui... Hoqueta Alec avant de lui sourire d'un sourire que Magnus adorait. Un sourire solaire et lumineux.

Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand il entendit des bruits de bas dans les escaliers. Ils se séparèrent sans pour autant rester trop loin l'un de l'autre et Jace et Clary apparurent dans la salle. Complètement essoufflé et l'air paniqué, Jace adressa un sourire à Alec qui avait dû ressentir le soulagement de son Parabataï mais la joie fût de courte durée quand Clary répondit à la question d'Alec concernant l'épée.

-Jonathan l'a détruite. Avoua Clary.

-Et on ne peut plus refermer la brèche.

Magnus prit inconsciemment la main d'Alec dans la sienne et la serra fortement, sentant la panique et la détresse monter en son amant, habituellement si stoïque et si calme.

-Oh attendez il y a une solution ! S'exclama le Sorcier. Mon père m'a parlé d'une source de puissance suffisamment forte pour pouvoir refermer la brèche et empêcher tous ces démons. Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant des colonnes de la Tour surplombant le paysage en flammes. Seulement... Il n'y a qu'un endroit où on peut trouver cette puissance...

-A Edom ? Fit Isabelle semblant comprendre.

-Oui...

Alec poussa un gémissement et s'approcha de Magnus en lui prenant le bras, le serrant plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il venait de retrouver l'amour de sa vie et il était absolument hors de question qu'il le quitte de nouveau pour retourner dans un endroit duquel il risquait de ne jamais revenir.

-Magnus non tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-C'est la seule solution pour vous sauver tous.

-Mais... Tu vas certainement mourir, je refuse que tu te sacrifies. Je refuse de ne plus pouvoir te revoir. Magnus...

-Alexander. Crois moi j'aimerais qu'il y ait une autre solution. Ca ne plait pas plus qu'à toi de retourner là bas et de t'abandonner. Mais si on ne fait rien, tout le monde mourra. Toi, moi, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, ta mère... Tu veux vraiment qu'ils meurent tous dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Le chasseur d'ombres baissa la tête. Oui Magnus avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne souffrait pas de cette décision.

-Attends, je... Je dois te poser une question je...

-Je sais. L'interrompit Magnus dont le regard brillant se reflétait dans celui d'Alexander.

-Comment... ?

Magnus tendit la main vers Alec, paume ouverte et le jeune homme eût la surprise de découvrir dans le creux de sa main un magnifique anneau en argent à l'intérieur duquel il pouvait lire son nom et celui de Magnus gravés d'une fine écriture. Il sourit à travers ses larmes puis lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Ta mère est vraiment une femme d'une grande sagesse.

De son autre main, le Sorcier fit apparaître un anneau identique au premier et Alexander eût l'impression d'étouffer, complètement plongé dans ses émotions variées : amour profond, tristesse, peur, douleur, joie...

-Alexander Gideon Ligthwood, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Seulement si tu veux te marier avec moi. Répondit Alec ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Le Sorcier lui adressa le sourire le plus tendre et prit doucement sa main gauche pour mettre l'anneau à son annulaire. Alec, les mains tremblantes, prit l'autre bague et la glissa lui-même au doigt de celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler comme son fiancé.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il en larmes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander. Répondit Magnus en souriant à travers les larmes qu'il avait lui-même du mal à retenir.

Alec s'approcha de son compagnon pour lui donner un dernier baiser mais une explosion les en empêcha. Le Shadowhunter voulait retenir Magnus qu'il sentait trembler contre lui, mais ce dernier inspira profondément avant de se détacher de son fiancé sans même un regard. Alec savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce que s'il le regardait dans les yeux, il n'aurait pas pu se diriger vers le bord de la Tour pour créer son portail vers le ciel qui pourrait l'envoyer à Edom.

-Ce n'est qu'Edom, tu vas revenir. Tu reviens toujours.

Magnus lui adressa un sourire triste cette fois et Alec crût le voir jurer -chose très peu habituelle de la part du Sorcier- avant que ce dernier ne s'approche de lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il était capable de ressentir pour lui. Comme la première fois qu'il était parti à Edom...

-Fais attention à toi. Je t'en supplie. Répondit Alec, son front posé contre celui de Magnus.

-Je te le promets mon amour.

Ils pleuraient franchement tous les deux cette fois. Magnus sût alors que c'étaient leurs derniers instants qu'ils étaient en train de vivre et cela lui brisait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se détacha alors une dernière fois de son fiancé et se dirigea vers le portail. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Alec.

-On dirait que je quitte mon fiancé devant l'Autel. Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé et plaisantin mais Alec savait qu'il était autant brisé que lui de faire ce sacrifice.

Le jeune Shadowhunter lui sourit à travers ses larmes et le regarda s'élever vers le portail et disparaître dans les cieux oranges et enflammés. Il laissa alors libre court à sa douleur, une douleur tellement forte que Jace la sentait lui tordre le cœur. Le blond gémit de douleur et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Clary le retint de justesse tandis qu'Isabelle regardait son frère les yeux fixé sur le point où Magnus venait de disparaître. C'était tellement injuste- Pensait-elle.

Alec s'approcha du bord de la Tour et ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, incapable de respiré, étouffé par des sanglots qu'il ne voulait plus retenir. Il sentit à peine Clary, Jace et Isabelle s'approcher de lui et le soutenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tout en regardant la brèche se refermer sur un monde qu'ils pouvaient maintenant sauver. Un monde pour lequel Magnus s'était sacrifié. Un monde qu'il ne verrait pas évoluer. Un monde où il ne serait plus avec Alexander.

-Non. Murmura Alec. Non mon amour. Je vais te sauver.

Et c'était une promesse.

**FIN**

**Et voilà j'ai terminé ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé des retrouvailles de notre petit couple ! Moi personnellement j'ai adoré ! Je ne suis absolument pas objective car j'aime absolument toutes les scènes de nos deux chouchous xD.**

**J'avoue quand même que j'aurais aimé avoir un Magnus un peu plus vindicatif. Peut-être pas au point de lui coller son poing dans la tronche mais une bonne petite engueulade n'aurait pas été de refus. Il accepte un peu trop bien la situation j'ai trouvé, c'est pour ça que j'ai écris ce que j'aurais aimé voir xD.**

**J'aurais pu continuer la dispute pendant des pages et des pages mais je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas trop à propos de les faire se disputer comme des chiffonniers pendant130 ans alor que la Cité était en train d'être assiégée à feu et à sang... Qu'en pensez-vous ? xD.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS et on se retrouve rapidement pour une autre histoire qui normalement devrait être plus légère. A bientôt !**


	3. A good morning it is a good morning inde

**Hello everybody ! Oui je sais ce 3ème OS a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais déjà d'une j'ai eu du mal à me remettre du final de la série (personnellement j'ai adoré et la fin est mignonne et émouvante) et puis la scène de mariage de Malec était... oh la la j'en ai pleuré !**

**J'avoue que quand j'écrivais régulièrement il y a longtemps, les lemon étaient mes écrits favoris, là maintenant il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me réhabituer à écrire des scènes aussi crues. Donc si vous êtes choqués par ce genre d'écrits passez votre chemin ! Rating M pour l'occasion xD **

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS avec une des scènes les plus mignonnes de la série, celle où nos deux amoureux se retrouvent dans leur bel appartement de Brooklyn.**

**Je vous remercie de me suivre et j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS !**

**Petite disclaimer bien-sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Cassandra Clare mais l'idée vient de moi xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OS Malec 3 : A good morning it is a good morning indeed**

L'aube se levait seulement sur New York, les rayons chauds du soleil baignaient de leur lumière le bureau d'un appartement dans un immeuble aux briques rouges de Brooklyn : l'appartement de Magnus Bane, redevenu Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn depuis peu.

Le Sorcier était installé à son bureau, parmi ses fioles de potions vides ou non, les feuilles volantes et ses grimoires de magie, de formules et de sorts. Vêtu de son éternel peignoir en soie bleu nuit, son maquillage parfaitement en place et ses doigts nus de toutes bagues hormis sa bague de fiançailles, Magnus arborait un sourire doux et tendre alors qu'il écrivait d'une écriture belle et fine sur un bout de parchemin. Le Sorcier eut une moue satisfaite en regardant son parchemin alors qu'il rangeait sa plume dans l'encrier.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de son amant, vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un t shirt gris foncé, les cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un air diablement sexy à ses yeux, qui entrait dans le bureau.

-Bonjour.

Magnus sourit de nouveau à Alec et se leva, son papier dans la main, pour se diriger vers le Shadowhunter. Le jeune guerrier répondit au sourire du Sorcier et lui administra un tendre baiser sur la joue.

-C'est une belle journée. Une belle journée en effet. Répondit Magnus en regardant son fiancé avec des yeux sombres remplis d'affection puis lui montra fièrement son papier.

Alec le prit dans ses mains, le questionnant du regard puis le lut à haute voix alors que Magnus s'était rapproché de lui, sa main posée délicatement dans le bas de son dos, sa magie bienfaitrice dégageant une douce chaleur qui faisait frissonner le Shadowhunter.

-Vous êtes cordialement invités à la cérémonie de mariage d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood et Magnus Bane. Lût-il en prononçant les syllabes des prénoms et noms de son fiancé, les faisant rouler sous sa langue avec la plus grande tendresse, qui se transforma en surprise quand il lût la suite. Cette nuit ? Termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi attendre un jour de plus ? Questionna Magnus avec un sourire. Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre un seul instant pour lier ma vie à la tienne pour l'éternité.

-Oh Magnus...

Une bouffée de chaleur, d'affection et d'excitation monta en lui et il prit le Sorcier par la taille pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le magicien poussa un gémissement surpris mais se laissa faire volontiers tout en se collant contre le corps chaud et agréable de son amant, ses bras passés autour de son cou alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser tout en se frottant légèrement contre lui.

-J'aurais envie de me réveiller comme ça tous les matins. Souffla Alec contre les lèvres de Magnus.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire amour. C'est ce qu'on va faire. Répondit le Sorcier tout sourire.

-A propos du mariage, j'aurais quand même pensé qu'on pouvait peut-être... un peu planifier les choses ? Proposa le Shadowhunter.

-L'avantage d'avoir un Sorcier comme organisateur de mariage est de n'avoir besoin qu'un petit peu de magie et surtout du goût. Bon, première étape. Fit-il en tapant dans ses mains, le lieu. Que penses-tu du Taj Mahal ?

-Hum hum. Fit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

Magnus se détacha légèrement de son amant puis lui tourna le dos en énonçant des destinations toutes plus féeriques les unes que les autres telles que le Machu Pichu, le Temple du Soleil d'un air rêveur en faisant de grands gestes typiques de sa personnalité haute en couleurs.

-Et pourquoi pas... L'institut ? Proposa Alec.

-Bien-sûr. Ironisa Magnus en se retournant vers son fiancé. Quand je pense à quelque chose de romantique, automatiquement, je pense à l'Institut de New York. Fit-il en frissonnant d'un air légèrement dégoûté. Non merci. Non que dirais-tu plutôt de Ladera à Sainte Lucie ? Avec une vue magnifique sur le volcan et sur les mers tropicales ? Tu imagines le Paradis ? On pourrait se servir de portails pour faire les navettes pour les invités et...

Voyant que Magnus partait encore dans un de ses énièmes délires, Alec décida de le calmer en l'interrompant doucement alors qu'il lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

-Magnus s'il te plait calme toi ! Réfléchis un instant. Imagine un peu les choses. L'Enclave va devoir honorer et célébrer une relation entre un Sorcier et un Chasseur d'Ombres... Sous leur propre toit. Je veux dire, pense au message que ça pourrait envoyer aux gens comme nous... Et puis, imagine la tête de certains qui ne croyaient pas en nous... Ca ne te ferait pas plaisir ?

Magnus sembla réfléchir puis lui adressa une moue ravie, signe qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

-Tu es un être exceptionnel Alexander Lightwood.

-C'est oui ?

-C'est toujours oui pour toi mon Alexander. Sourit Magnus. On fera ça à l'Institut. J'envoie les invitations et je ensuite je prépare tout. Ah au fait, on se met en smoking ? Questionna Magnus.

-Je... J'avoue que tu es canon en smoking. Murmura Alec timidement en détournant le regard alors qu'il tentait de ne pas trop rougir sous l'oeil inquisiteur de son fiancé.

-On ne va pas s'en priver alors. Répondit Magnus, son sourire miroitant celui du Shadowhunter. Quoi ? Demanda le Sorcier alors qu'Alexander le couvait du regard. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'affection dans les yeux bleus et brillants qu'il aimait tant regarder.

-C'est juste que... Tu as vécu des centaines d'années et je suis surpris que tu ne te sois jamais marié.

-Et bien, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Murmura-t-il avant de se coller de nouveau contre le Shadowhunter.

Le jeune guerrier eût le souffle coupé alors que les hanches de son amant étaient collées contre les siennes, leurs excitations respectives se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Alec ferma les yeux tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Magnus quant à lui, glissa ses mains autour du cou du jeune Lightwood, ses doigts jouant avec ses petits cheveux noirs et qu'il adorait caresser.

-On est excité à ce que je vois. Fit Magnus d'un air malicieux, un sourire polisson rajeunissant ses traits alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux de chats dans le regard azur de son beau guerrier.

-Je ne pense pas être le seul. Remarqua Alec.

Magnus comprit alors que sa marque de Sorcier s'était révélée, incapable de la cacher à travers son désir.

-Tes yeux... Magnifiques... Ils m'ont tellement manqué. Avoua Alec, sa main posée sur la joue du Sorcier. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau douce et caramel. Magnus ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les caresses de son fiancé, se penchant vers sa main pour plus de contact. Il poussa un petit sifflement de plaisir alors que la main d'Alec se glissait derrière la nuque de Magnus qu'il attira vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec autant de passion que le premier qu'il lui avait donné ce matin au réveil.

Magnus poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de se serrer contre Alec, les bras autour de son cou. Alexander, quant à lui, approfondit le baiser en accrochant ses mains autour de sa taille sous les pans de du peignoir en satin ensuite se loger sur ses fesses et les empoigner doucement. Le Sorcier gémit contre la bouche du Shadowhunter et se détacha de quelques millimètres, refusant de se séparer plus, son séjour à Edom là où il croyait ne plus jamais revoir son bel amant les ayant un peu traumatisé tous les deux.

-Alexander, tu...

-Quoi, tu vas me demander si j'ai envie de faire l'amour à mon magnifique fiancé là maintenant tout de suite sur ce bureau ? Demanda tendrement le jeune guerrier le front posé contre celui de son amant, leurs deux souffles entremêlés à travers leurs respirations déjà saccadées. A ton avis ? Ajouta-t-il en empoignant de nouveau les fesses fermes de Magnus.

-Oh Alexander ! Gémit Magnus en fermant les yeux.

-Non ! Garde tes yeux ouverts. J'ai besoin de les voir. Chuchota Alexander.

Magnus s'accrocha de nouveau au épaules d'Alexander avant de se jeter encore une fois sur les lèvres pleines du bel archer, comme un assoiffé en plein désert, comme s'il était incapable d'arrêter de les embrasser.

Alexander ferma également les yeux et releva Magnus avec habilité et le Sorcier s'accrocha à son tour au cou puissant du guerrier avant de glisser ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se laissa guider à l'aveugle et se sentit posé avec délicatesse sur le bois ferme du bureau. Tout en continuant d'embrasser ses lèvres, Magnus dégagea rapidement les objets superflus d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'ils évitent de tout casser pendant leur acte qui promettait d'être sauvage et passionné.

Le Shadowhunter glissa ses mains sous les pans du peignoir et retira délicatement le vêtement pour ensuite caresser chaque parcelle de peau du corps chaud de Magnus. Il se serra contre lui et se détacha des lèvres de son amour pour les déposer dans son cou, léchant et mordillant cette partie si sensible chez le Sorcier.

-Tu es trop habillé chéri. Susurra Magnus.

-Alors enlève moi ce t shirt. Pas par la magie non. J'ai tellement envie de toi, mais j'aime qu'on prenne notre temps. On a besoin de ça tous les deux. De toutes manières, avec ou sans ta magie, ce sera forcément sensationnel.

-Oh Alexander... Gémit Magnus en larmes.

Le jeune homme embrassa les joues de Magnus, léchant les perles salées de son amour, caressant ses hanches pour le rassurer sur sa présence. -Je suis là mon prince, je suis là et je ne te quitterai plus jamais, même dans la mort je serai toujours là- semblaient lui dire ses caresses douces et tendres.

Le Shadowhunter glissa tendrement ses mains sur les hanches graciles de son compagnon alors que ses lèvres s'aventuraient dans le creux du cou de Magnus, un de ses nombreux points sensibles qu'Alec connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il s'agenouilla lentement et descendit sa bouche dans le cou du Sorcier, puis amoureusement sur les clavicules, mordillant et léchant la peau à' l'odeur si particulière de bois de santal qu'Alexander aimait tant.

Magnus n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait été persuadé qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son fiancé quand ils s'étaient quittés tous les deux sur le haut de la Tour d'Idris mais c'était sans compter le courage et la détermination du jeune directeur pour retrouver à tout prix le Sorcier. Ces deux qualités faisaient partie des nombreuses qui avait fait que Magnus avait craqué pour le Shadowhunter, chose qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais faire. Oh combien il avait été soulagé de pouvoir admirer encore une fois les deux orbes à la couleur du plus pure des cristaux dans ce paysage de feu et de désolation qu'était l'Enfer de son père.

Il frissonna en repensant à la détresse qu'il avait ressenti et au trou béant de son cœur causés par l'absence qu'il avait cru éternelle de son beau fiancé. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cela. Il n'allait plus jamais ressentir cela.

Les lèvres d'Alexander qui se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons lui firent reprendre pied avec la réalité, oubliant par là ses sombres pensées. Magnus ne se retenait plus de gémir, après tout pourquoi s'en priver ? Il glissa sa main gauche dans le cou de son amant, l'autre le maintenant en équilibre sur le bois du bureau. Alexander adorait quand Magnus lui caressait les cheveux à la base de son cou, il avait toujours été très sensible, il aimait se laver les cheveux rien que pour caresser ce point sensible et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Magnus et surtout depuis qu'il avait une relation intime avec le Sorcier, il avait découvert que ce point sensible était une zone très érogène et Magnus se faisait un plaisir de le rendre fou en lui ayant fait découvrir toutes sortes de sensations et de plaisirs charnels. Alec n'avait pas honte de le dire maintenant, il était accro au sexe. Il fallait dire qu'avoir un amant comme Magnus Bane aidait beaucoup.

Il s'agenouilla alors qu'il glissait ensuite sa langue sur son ventre plat et musclé. Il retraça chaque creux et pleins du ventre délicieux à sa portée du bout de sa langue. Magnus avait une peau au goût incroyable, un mélange ambré de cannelle et d'écorces d'orange mélangée à une odeur délicate de bois de santal qu'il adorait.

Magnus gémit doucement, les yeux à demi fermés puis continua à caresser les cheveux de son fiancé qui se mit à gémir de concert.

-Oh Alexander... Continue s'il te plait.

Le jeune guerrier sourit tendrement à son beau Sorcier avant de se relever pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne avec passion. Magnus, quant à lui, passa ses bras autour du cou d'Alec et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, collant son intimité frémissante à celle d'Alec, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Le chasseur d'ombres relâcha les lèvres pulpeuses du Sorcier avant de plonger dans son cou, lui administrant coups de langues et de dents. Magnus se mit alors à trembler, signe qu'il était bientôt sur le point de craquer.

Alexander passa tendrement ses mains sous l'élastique du pyjama en soie de Magnus et les posa sur ses fesses, les malaxant avec ferveur. Magnus se mit à griffer les épaules d'Alec de ses ongles vernis de noir alors que ses gémissements augmentaient en puissance. Le Sorcier sentit vraiment qu'il allait venir dans son pyjama et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, il voulait jouir quand Alec serait en lui et lui ferait l'amour profondément et passionnément.

Il se redressa et enleva son bas de pyjama tandis qu'Alec enlevait son boxer et le jetait en arrière d'un coup de pied. Magnus se rassit sur le bureau et s'allongea en écartant bien les jambes, montrant ainsi son intimité humide et rose. Le jeune Shadowhunter poussa un petit gémissement et se laissa tomber à genoux, frottant du bout des doigts son érection dure et dont le gland était déjà humide de pré-sperme. Le corps de Magnus tressauta quand Alec caressait doucement le haut du sexe tendu de son amant, le rendant complètement fou de désir.

-Alexander je t'en prie...

Alexander aurait vraiment voulu le taquiner un peu plus car il adorait rendre Magnus complètement fou et à sa merci mais il en avait également très envie, trop envie car il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais ressentir le plaisir de le serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'humidifia les doigts en remarquant à peine que l'entrée de Magnus avait déjà été humidifiée magiquement. Il embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant alors qu'il glissait un doigt timide à l'intérieur de l'entrée chaude de Magnus, lui attirant par là un cri de pur plaisir.

-Oh par tous les Démons, Alec oui... Continue... Gémit Magnus de manière obscène.

Encouragé par les plaintes remplies de désir de Magnus, Alec prit le membre érigé du Sorcier dans sa bouche et suçota le gland du bout de sa langue tandis qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt dans son intimité accueillante qui ne demandait que les doigts longs, fins et agiles de son fiancé. Le Shadowhunter fit des petits mouvements de ciseaux, le préparant lentement et doucement. Magnus replia une de ses jambes, posa son pied sur le rebord du bureau et attrapant de sa main libre le bord opposé de sa main libre, gigotant et geignant de plaisir.

Alec sourit doucement alors qu'il prenait encore plus loin le membre dur de Magnus dans sa bouche, émettant à son tour des gémissements qui se répercutaient sur le désir du Sorcier, le rendant complètement fou. L'archer entra alors un troisième doigt et sentit contre ses phalanges le fameux nœud de nerfs, centre du plaisir le plus profond de Magnus. Le Sorcier poussa alors un cri, écarquillant les yeux en sentant les doigts de son fiancé lui masser la prostate avec douceur et prévenance.

-Alexander... Je vais...

Ce dernier relâcha le membre de Magnus avec un petit bruit tel que celui qu'il faisait quand il mangeait un sucette, son pécher mignon et secret. Il jeta un regard au corps pâmé de son amant et faillit jouir lui-même en redécouvrant encore et encore l'expression extatique et complètement détendue de son amant.

-Non mon amour. Tu ne vas pas jouir comme ça. Tu vas jouir avec mon érection enfouie au plus profond de toi. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de l'intimité chaude de Magnus.

-Oh mon bel Alexander... Viens je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus d'attendre...

Alexander fondit sur les lèvres de son amant avant de le rallonger sur le bureau. Il entoura la taille du guerrier de ses jambes et, avec ce mouvement souple digne d'un chat, leurs érections aussi dures l'une que l'autre se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent ensemble contre les lèvres de l'autre. Le jeune homme prit sa lourde érection épaisse dans sa main puis la glissa lentement contre l'anneau de chair de Magnus, le titillant doucement comme pour tâter le terrain et surtout ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, il avait l'impression que cela faisant des mois qu'il n'avait pas été au dessus. Et c'était vrai, car même s'il aimait pénétrer Magnus et le faire hurler de plaisir dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il adorait encore plus quand c'était Magnus qui le faisait jouir toute la nuit, profondément enfoui en lui.

-Alexander... Vite...

-Quoi Magnus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux... Arrête de me faire languir. Chuchota Magnus, complètement fou d'amour et de désir pour ce bel homme aux yeux bleus et profonds.

-Il faut que tu me le dises amour...

-Fais moi l'amour.

-A tes ordres mon Prince. Fit Alexander alors qu'il entrait d'un seul coup en Magnus qui ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Alexander lui embrassa doucement les paupières puis les joues puis les lèvres, sa main entre eux, caressant avec tendresse l'érection du Sorcier pour le détendre et lui faire oublier la douleur qui se transformerait bientôt en plaisir pur, il en était certain. Il lui chuchota des mots d'amour tout en continuant de le caresser pour le calmer.

Une fois complètement détendu face à l'intrusion soudaine de son fiancé, le Sorcier le prit contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était prêt, qu'il pouvait bouger, et qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Le jeune homme lui embrassa encore les lèvres, comme s'il le lui était impossible d'arrêter et donna un premier coup de rein déjà expert depuis le temps où ils faisaient l'amour tous les deux. Magnus gémit doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés, concentré sur ce que le Shadowhunter lui faisait ressentir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était totalement crispé et qu'Alec ne pourrait pas bouger sans lui faire de mal, ce qu'il refusait absolument.

-Magnus mon amour, détends toi, ce n'est que moi... Je suis là pour te faire du bien.

-Oh Alec... J'ai eu si peur de te perdre pour toujours.

Alexander lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, se rendant compte que le traumatisme d'Edom mettrait énormément de temps à se dissiper. Comment avait-il pu croire que Magnus l'aimait moins que lui l'aimait ? Qu'il était idiot parfois. Mais il allait réparer tout ça avec son futur mari, quand leur vie seraient liées l'une à l'autre pour leur éternité.

Le Sorcier sembla enfin se détendre puis Alec put bouger de nouveau. Il adopta un rythme langoureux au début puis quand les hanches de Magnus bougèrent d'elles-mêmes pour rencontrer les siennes, il sût qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence et il sourit avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant tandis qu'il augmentait les coups de reins, lui aussi bien incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Magnus le serra fort contre lui et profita de la souplesse du Guerrier pour adapter son rythme du mieux qu'il pouvait, louant il ne savait quelle autre entité, pouvant difficilement croire aux Anges de par sa nature démoniaque, pour les runes de souplesse et d'endurance qui leur permettaient de passer des moments tendres et charnels comme le Sorcier n'en n'avait jamais connu en ses 400 ans d'existence.

Sentant rapidement sa fin venir, Alec fit en sorte que Magnus détache ses jambes d'autour de sa taille et les déposa sur ses épaules, le faisant par ce mouvement souple adapter un autre angle qui rendait Magnus complètement ivre de plaisir, touchant par là sa prostate à chaque coup de rein plus puissant les un que les autres.

-Oh Alexander, je vais...

-Moi aussi Magnus. Jouis avec moi mon prince.

Les mots tendres d'Alec eurent raison des dernières barrières de Magnus qui se brisèrent en entendant les paroles de son bel amant et il jouit à long jais, son essence se transformant en une multitudes de paillettes blanches et nacrées jaillissant sur son torse jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine. Le jeune homme jouit en même temps que son amant en criant son nom tandis que Magnus avait enfoui son visage dans le creux son cou, gémissant plus discrètement le prénom de son fiancé.

Le guerrier retomba sur le torse humide de sueur de Magnus qui lui s'était étalé avec grâce sur le bureau de bois, reprenant doucement sa respiration après un des orgasmes les plus forts qu'il avait connu avec son amant.

-Ouah... C'était...

-Merveilleux ? Demanda Magnus en riant doucement.

-Je me suis cru au Paradis. Commenta Alec avec un sourire alors qu'il embrassait délicatement le creux du cou de son aimé.

-Avec un Démon ? Tu es sûr ?

-Tu n'es pas un démon pour toi et tu le sais très bien. Où que je sois et où que je serai, ce sera le Paradis si tu es avec moi.

Magnus eut vraiment du mal à cacher son trouble. Il était toujours agréablement surpris par Alexander. Alexander et ses beaux yeux, Alexander et sa force. Alexander et sa générosité. Alexander et son courage. Il était tellement fier de celui qui était son amant depuis pourtant peu, mais il savait le jour où il l'avait rencontré lors de cette Rave de Créatures Obscures, que cet homme timide serait celui qui briserait les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur. Il savait qu'il était celui qu'il attendait depuis la première fois où il était tombé amoureux et où il avait eu le cœur brisé. Il savait qu'Alexander Lightwood était son âme sœur, malgré leurs différences. Il ne remplacerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Il ne regrettait absolument aucune de ses actions depuis qu'il avait croisé les beaux yeux de celui qui deviendrait bientôt son mari.

-Tu continues de me surprendre Alexander.

-En bien j'espère.

Le baiser que Magnus lui administra valait toutes les plus belles déclarations du monde.

-Je t'aime Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Bien au delà des mots.

-Aku Cinta Kamu. Murmura Alexander dans la langue natale de son amant, comme le jour où ils avaient scellé leur amour par leur cadenas. Cadenas qui avait disparu mais qu'ils iraient remettre une fois qu'ils seraient mariés. Ils avaient toute la vie maintenant.

**FIN. **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nagron : **Hey merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette histoire et surtout que tu as aimé le dernier épisode ! C'est triste de ne plus pouvoir attendre la suite de cette merveilleuse série chaque lundi...

**Muriel Lavigne : **Hey coucou, je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'ai eu du mal à me remettre à écrire car j'avais peur que ma façon d'écrire ne plaise pas ! C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé un Magnus un peu plus énervé et un peu plus dark... Chose qu'on aurait pu certainement avoir s'ils avaient pas eu la bonne idée d'annuler la série... Enfin bon, let's save Shadowhunters !


	4. Quand Alexander est un gros gamin ou

Hello hello ! Me revoilà avec mon 4ème OS Malec ! Une petite scène du couple dans la saison 3, la fameuse scène du dîner de Maryse chez Magnus. Je dois avouer que c'est une de mes scènes préférées alors je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un petit écrit là dessus !

Et c'est également pour vous faire un peu patienter car j'ai un OS assez long en préparation avec un Alec complètement OOC (Out Of Character) et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bien-sûr l'idée m'appartient mais pas les personnages qui sont la propriété de notre chère Cassandra Clare !

**Nagron :** Merci pour ta review ! J'avais commencé à écrire l'OS avant le finale et la scène où ils sont au lit et où Magnus caresse les cheveux d'Alec est tellement adorable ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira !

**Muriel Lavigne :** Ouah ça c'est du commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que mon lemon t'ait plu j'ai mis du temps à le publier car je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi ! En espérant que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

**Caence :** Hello merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis comme toi, j'ai découvert cette série en janvier de cette année et j'en suis complètement dingue ! J'ai dévoré les deux saisons puis la moitié de la 3ème en 2 semaines, j'ai eu du mal à attendre 1 mois pour la suite alors ceux qui connaissaient d'avant je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour attendre de mai 2018 à février 2019... Heureusement j'avais les livres également pour patienter, j'en suis à la fin du tome 6 des Mortal Instruments et je compte écrire aussi des OS inspirés des livres, j'espère que tu les liras également et que tu aimeras cet OS aussi ! Bisous !

_**OS Malec 4 : Quand Alexander est un gros gamin... Ou pas.**_

Alec et Izzy étaient en grande discussion dans le bureau de ce dernier quand Magnus arriva dans la pièce, l'air heureux de trouver enfin son amant et sa belle sœur.

-Ah vous voilà, je vous cherchais partout ! S'exclama le Sorcier avec un ton enjoué. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, les barrières sont restaurées et sont vierges de toute énergie démoniaques !

-En effet c'est une bonne nouvelle, merci beaucoup. Fit Alec en lui souriant faiblement et en détournant les yeux vers Isabelle qui, Magnus le remarqua, se torturait l'esprit pour dire quelque chose.

-D'accord... Je crois que je vais... Me retirer... Je ne voudrais pas déranger surtout. Fit Magnus l'air légèrement déçu en se détournant de son compagnon et de sa belle sœur pour sortir de la pièce.

-En fait ! S'exclama Isabelle. On vient de recevoir un message de feu de notre mère. Maman est en ville et voudrait passer pour un petit dîner en famille tu vois le genre. Répondit Isabelle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts pendant qu'elle parlait.

-Entre nous ça fait beaucoup de guillemets. Fit Magnus.

-Le problème est qu'elle ne passe jamais nous voir sans raison. Ajouta Alec, légèrement stressé à l'idée de voir sa mère.

-Ouais, c'est sans doute lié à ce qu'elle vit avec notre père. Ils ont décidé de divorcer c'est officiel. Continua Isabelle.

-Oh. Je suis désolé. Mais condoléances. Fit Magnus sincèrement en voyant l'air triste de son amoureux, tout de même un peu vexé que le jeune Nephilim n'ait pas pris la peine de lui en parler. Bon sang, ses parents divorçaient, ce n'était quand même pas rien !

-C'est pour le bien de tous. Fit Isabelle tout de même contente de la gentillesse de Magnus. Le problème est qu'au lieu de gérer son chagrin comme tout le monde, elle a tendance à vouloir gérer la vie des autres.

-En général elle nous fait passer un interrogatoire et nous dit sa façon de penser sur tout ce qu'elle croit aller de travers. Fit Alec alors qu'Isabelle opinait, montrant son approbation.

-Oh je vois. Et où aura lieu ce dîner effrayant ? Questionna Magnus.

-Pas à l'Institut ça c'est sûr. Répondit Isabelle.

-Oui l'Institut a tendance à faire ressortir son côté Inquisitrice. Fit Alec en faisant la grimace.

Magnus sembla réfléchir et une idée lui vint soudain, estimant qu'elle était très bonne.

-Et pourquoi pas chez moi ? Proposa-t-il en souriant.

-Magnus, ne te sens surtout pas obligé. Fit Alec après avoir jeté un regard à Isabelle.

-Non j'insiste. Je peux vous laisser mon appartement. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Offrit Magnus.

-Encore mieux, tu seras avec nous ! Renchérit Isabelle.

Magnus la regarda, une expression horrifiée sur le visage rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Maryse Lightwood. Il gardait le souvenir cuisant de la soirée chez lui qui s'était transformé en cauchemar lors de ce qui aurait dû être la Cérémonie des Runes de Max et des réflexions blessantes de la mère d'Alec.

-Ma chère Isabelle, tu sais que je t'adore mais là franchement c'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies eu.

-Magnus a raison petite sœur. Je ne suis pas sûre que maman apprécie... Fit Alec, venant à la rescousse de son amant.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Répondit Isabelle pas vexée le moins du monde. Mais réfléchissez un peu tous les deux. Si Magnus est là pour faire son petit numéro de charme habituel -Magnus eût une moue fière et légèrement arrogante à l'entente des mots de la jeune femme- Maman ne pensera pas à nous interroger.

-C'est vrai que j'ai un charme naturel. Fit Magnus en souriant à Alec.

-Je sais ça chéri... Mais ce ne serait pas un peu abusé ? Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. Fit Alec.

Magnus soupira et s'approcha de son amant, le cœur gonflé de bonheur du fait que son beau guerrier l'avait appelé chéri en dehors de l'intimité de leur chambre.

-Alors vas y abuse, tu sais que j'adore ça. Dit-il alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le bras. De toutes évidence c'est important pour toi. Alors ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi aussi.

Alec lui adressa le sourire que Magnus adorait. Son préféré. Un sourire solaire et remplis d'affection. Le jeune Shadowhunter lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement devant les yeux doux d'Isabelle.

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. Chuchota Alec contre les lèvres de Magnus. Tu es exceptionnel Magnus Bane.

Le soir était venu et Alec avait décidé de faire la cuisine. Il avait eu l'idée de lui faire un ragoût de bœuf qu'Alec et Isabelle avaient cuisiné à Maryse Lightwood après la mort de sa propre mère. Magnus, réellement touché par la bonne volonté d'Alec, l'avait alors laissé faire et le couvait du regard, une tasse de thé blanche avec un grand M majuscule écrit dessus, tandis que ce dernier essayait de suivre scrupulusement la recette écrite sur un petit bout de papier.

-Ca va suffire une demie tu crois ? Questionna Alec.

-La cuisine est un Art mon cœur. Pas une Science.

-Si c'était vrai, on aurait pas besoin d'une recette. Fit Alec en agitant le petit papier sous le nez de Magnus. Mais ça, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles. C'est une vieille recette de famille. Après le décés de ma grand-mère, Izzy et moi on est tombés dessus. Ma mère était inconsolable alors on lui a mijoté ce ragoût. Ca lui avait redonné le sourire.

-Tu es vraiment adorable Alexander. Fit Magnus en s'approchant de son amant.

-Et c'est aussi pour toi que je le fais. J'aimais beaucoup cette recette et j'ai envie de te faire partager ce qui vient de ma famille. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

-Je n'en doute pas du tout Alexander. Ajouta Magnus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur la joue de son amant. Oh et tu es aussi trop mignon avec des feuilles de radis dans les cheveux.

Magnus sourit, vraiment touché par l'intention de son amant qu'il trouvait si gentil et si désintéressé, deux des nombreuses qualités qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux du jeune homme au sang d'Ange.

Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais Magnus avait véritablement craqué pour le beau jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à avoir des sentiments autres que du mépris et de la répugnance pour les Lightwood mais Alec était l'exception de sa famille.

Cependant, Alec avait le charme et la beauté de ceux qui n'en avaient absolument pas conscience et c'était ce qui avait donné envie à Magnus de passer au delà de ses préjugés et de le connaître un peu plus. Il avait alors découvert un jeune homme doux, gentil, très sensible, qui n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui, très loyal, et même s'il était parfois un peu arrogant et supérieur face à d'autres espèces telles que les vampires ou les terrestres, il n'était pas comme ses parents qui croyaient que les Créatures Obscures valaient moins qu'eux les Shadowhunters. Il était totalement désintéressé.

Il était discret et s'exprimait beaucoup plus facilement par ses actions qui ne cessaient de surprendre agréablement le Sorcier. Le jeune chasseur d'ombres avait également un grand sens du sacrifice que le Sorcier n'appréciait pas trop parfois, fatigué de devoir le soigner quand il revenait de mission blessé. Alec aimait énormément sa famille, en particulier sa sœur, son petit frère Max et son _Parabataï_ pour qui il serait capable de donner sa vie.

Il était également très curieux et très intelligent. Il adorait lire et Magnus aimait beaucoup voir le jeune Shadowhunter flâner dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait remplie d'ouvrages spécialement pour lui quand Alec lui avait avouer aimer la littérature. Il aimait également le voir installé sur le canapé, dévorant un roman de Tolstoï ou d'Alexandre Dumas, dans son monde à lui.

Magnus avait d'abord été effrayé par les sentiments forts qu'il avait éprouvé pour le Shadohunter. Pas forcément à cause de la mortalité du jeune homme, mais surtout à cause de sa peur de le perdre. Les Shadowhunters étaient liés à leur devoir par il ne savait quelle force et Alec ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Au contraire, c'était un Ligthwood. Une des plus vieilles familles de Shadowhunters et une des plus respectées dans le Monde Obscur. Si Alec n'avait pas rencontré Magnus, il serait encore en train de passer sa vie complètement obnubilé par son travail, son devoir de chasseur d'ombres, et peut-être qu'il ne serait même plus là, tellement persuadé que sa vie ne valait pas grande chose. Heureusement que l'Asiatique avait alors réussi à briser les murs autour de celui qui était maintenant son amant, beau et fougueux.

Puis, il avait cessé de lutter contre l'attraction indéniable qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Et il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Alec lui disait souvent que Magnus était son premier dans beaucoup de domaines mais Alec était aussi tout nouveau pour Magnus. Ses premiers rendez-vous, ses premières nuits, ses premiers matins, ses premiers repas romantiques, ses premiers petit-déjeuners, ses premiers voyages en amoureux, et surtout son envie de passer le plus de temps avec lui pour la toute première fois de sa longue vie.

Magnus avait envie de faire tout découvrir à Alec. Il savait qu'il s'habituait peut-être un peu vite au bonheur que lui procurait son amant, mais il ne regrettait rien du tout. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça très facilement. Il était déjà en train de le faire. Voir Alec dans sa cuisine préparer un repas pour sa famille, l'admirer en train de se préparer pour se rendre à l'Institut le matin, passer leur soirée tendrement enlacés, se racontant leur journée respective, se prélasser dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de Magnus où ils passeraient des nuits entières à faire l'amour dans les draps de satin.

Il fût soudain tiré de ses douces et tendre pensées par une cuillère en bois mise dans sa bouche. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût quand il rencontra les beaux yeux d'Alec remplis d'espoir, l'interrogeant du regard sur le bon goût du plat.

-Alors tu aimes ? C'est bon ? Demanda Alec avec une moue si adorable que Magnus n'eût pas le cœur à le décevoir.

-Hum... Hum oh oui c'est vraiment délicieux. Mentit Magnus.

Alec lui sourit, heureux que le ragoût plaise à son homme avant d'entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il s'excusa une minute pour aller répondre et Magnus en profita pour recracher la substance qu'il était incapable de nommer dans sa tasse avant de s'installer devant la casserole, ne pouvant décidément pas se résoudre à laisser Maryse manger ce plat. D'un geste discret, il rendit par magie la mixture beaucoup plus mangeable et fit semblant de vérifier la cuisson en touillant avec la cuillère quand Alec revint dans la cuisine son téléphone à la main.

-C'était un message d'Izzy. Ils partent en mission avec Jace et Clary... Autrement dit, ils me laissent tout seul.

-Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je serai là. Ca va aller ?

-Je... Oui si tu restes près de moi, ça devrait aller.

Magnus lui adressa son sourire le plus séducteur et s'approcha d'Alec pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Alec soupira contre la bouche de son amant et l'attrapa par les hanches, le bloquant entre le bord de la table et son propre corps. Le Sorcier étouffa un gémissement surpris mais ravi de l'initiative d'Alec et le laissa prendre la direction du baiser pour lequel Magnus devait avouer qu'Alec devenait vraiment doué. Il savait se servir de sa langue comme personne, la caressant avec tendresse et passion, mélangeant la douceur, la ferveur et l'envie.

Ils furent malheureusement interrompu dans leur tendre échange par quelques coups à la porte, signe que la mère d'Alec venait d'arriver.

-Ok. Bon. Fit Alec en se détachant de Magnus avant de se racler la gorge pour se redonner une contenance. N'oublie pas ma mère est en pleine crise alors il y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux éviter comme mon père ou le fait que j'ai refusé ce job à Idris.

-Ou le fait que tu sortes avec cet horrible Sorcier. Tenta de plaisanter Magnus.

-Magnus... Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas un horrible Sorcier. Je... Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment pas sympa ce que je t'impose excuse moi.

-Non de quoi parles tu voyons, tu es seulement nerveux. Fit Magnus en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tiens bois ça, ça devrait aller mieux après. Ajouta le Sorcier en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge qu'Alec but d'une traite sous les yeux surpris de Magnus.

-Ok. Je le sens bien là. Dit Alec en lui tendant le verre vide. Et toi ça va ?

-Oh... Pas de problème. Sourit Magnus. Tout va bien. Continua-t-il en posant le verre sur la table alors qu'Alec allait ouvrir à sa mère.

-Mes petits garçons ! S'exclama Maryse, vêtue d'une jolie robe prune qui allait parfaitement au goût de Magnus mais ce dernier eût du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise quand la femme le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh... Euh, je suis probablement plus vieux, mais il n'empêche que ça me fait plaisir. Répondit Magnus en souriant alors que Maryse embrassait Alec.

-Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. J'ai du respect pour les anciens. Répondit Maryse sur le ton de la plaisanterie en administrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Magnus alors qu'elle tendait une bouteille de vin à Alec.

-Je t'offre un verre ? Offrit Alec tandis que sa mère s'avançait vers la salle à manger.

-Je prendrais bien un de ces cocktails dont Magnus a le secret. Répondit Maryse.

-C'est ce que tu appelles être en crise ? Se moqua gentiment Magnus en prenant la bouteille des mains d'Alec qui dût prendre quelques instants pour se remettre du choc de voir sa mère aussi souriante et resplendissante face à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement.

Le repas se passait à merveille, à la grande surprise des deux hommes, surtout à celle d'Alec, mais le jeune Shadowhunter devait avouer qu'Isabelle avait raison en parlant du numéro de charme de Magnus. Ce dernier se comportait en parfait hôte et faisait la conversation à Maryse avec une politesse naturelle déroutante. Alec essayait, non sans mal, de comprendre de qui Magnus parlait en imitant un homme du nom de Truman Capote qui devait être un Sorcier refoulé.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que tu sais recevoir. Répondit Maryse en savourant le contenu de son verre.

-Oh allons. Ce soir, c'est Alec qui a tout fait. Fit Magnus en caressant la main d'Alec qui lui adressait son plus doux sourire, sous les yeux bienveillants de Maryse.

-C'est vrai ? Ce ragoût était délicieux tu cuisines maintenant ? Questionna Maryse étonnée.

-Oui. Mais c'est pas la première fois. Fit Alec. Tu te souviens à la mort de grand-mère ?

-Oh mon Dieu, comment j'ai pu oublier ça. Alec et Isabelle m'ont cuisiné ce ragoût parce que j'étais inconsolable à la mort de maman. L'attention était tellement adorable. Je revois encore leur expression lorsqu'ils m'ont servi le plat. J'en ai encore chaud au cœur. En revanche le ragoût. Fit Maryse, une moue dégoûtée collée sur le visage. Ca relevait du cauchemar.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu adorais ce ragoût. Demanda Alec l'air déçu.

-Celui là oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ajouté dedans, mais il est vraiment délicieux.

Magnus regarda ailleurs, légèrement gêné quand Alec lui lança un regard inquisiteur et blessé , semblant comprendre le subterfuge du Sorcier. Il relâcha la main de Magnus et termina son verre, ignorant royalement son amant.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous voudrait un digestif ? Proposa Magnus.

-Non, je te remercie Magnus. Je crois que j'embarrasse bien assez Alec comme ça. Sourit Maryse en terminant à son tour son verre de vin.

-Oh nous sommes tellement contents de vous voir épanouie. Vous êtes magnifique.

-En plus d'avoir trafiqué ma recette, tu dragues ma mère maintenant ? Ronchonna Alec.

Un silence géné s'installa quelques instants avant que Maryse ne se racle la gorge et rompe l'atmosphère tendue.

-En fait. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. J'aurais préféré que Jace et Isabelle soient là, mais... Suite à la conspiration du Consul, l'Enclave a repris l'enquête sur les anciens membres du Cercle.

-Mais c'est ridicule enfin. Tu n'as rien à voir avec le Consul Malachi.

-Bien sûr mais au vu du rôle que j'ai eu au sein du Cercle, aux yeux de l'Enclave je suis désormais une traîtresse.

Alec poussa une exclamation indignée.

-On me retire mes runes et ensuite je vais partir en exil pour Alicante.

-Enfin, c'est totalement injuste, tu as consacré ta vie à l'Enclave ! S'énerva Alec.

Maryse ne répondit rien et poussa un soupir fatigué en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je... Crois que je vais aller voir où en sont les desserts. Répondit Magnus pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux membres de la famille Lightwood. Il resta dans la cuisine quelques temps, ne voulant pas écouter aux portes.

La fin de soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et Maryse leur annonça qu'elle devait repartir. Les deux amants raccompagnèrent Maryse à l'entrée.

-Merci encore. Fit Maryse. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce dîner.

-Vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous Maryse. Offrit Magnus en souriant sincèrement.

-Et.. Tu n'en parles à personne s'il te plait. S'adressa Maryse à Alec après avoir accordé un petit sourire de remerciement à Magnus. J'aimerais en parler à Jace et Isabelle moi-même.

-Oui. Bien-sûr. Fit Alec en souriant à sa mère.

Maryse prit son fils aîné dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte tendre et gentille. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Magnus, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter devant le petit ami d'Alec.

-On va peut-être se voir plus souvent. Offrit Magnus gentiment.

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Vraiment. Insista Maryse sous le regard interrogateur du Sorcier.

Elle prit finalement Magnus dans ses bras et le Sorcier sentit une vague de chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des dizaines d'années. Il se rappela vaguement quand il avait à peine 8 ans et que sa propre mère lui racontait une histoire en Indonésien dans son lit quand il ne pouvait pas dormir à cause d'un cauchemar.

-Merci Magnus. Merci d'aimer mon garçon autant que tu l'aimes. Je sais qu'au début j'avais des préjugés mais quand je vois à quel point tu chéris Alec, je me dis que c'est la meilleure chose qu'une mère souhaiterait pour son fils. Je suis vraiment fière qu'Alec soit amoureux d'un garçon comme toi. J'ai hâte de revenir dîner chez vous. Enchaina Maryse alors que Magnus la serrait doucement contre lui, sous le regard heureux et attendri d'Alec.

Maryse partit enfin après des derniers remerciements et Magnus s'approcha d'Alec, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

-Ca a été un succès ce dîner. Tu es vraiment un être exceptionnel Alexander. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien finalement.

-Merci à toi Magnus. Et puis c'est toi qui es exceptionnel. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'à ta place, j'aurais pu accepter chez moi quelqu'un qui avait été aussi blessant avec toi. Fit Alec, ses mains autour de la taille de son amant.

-C'est grâce à toi tout ça. Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur.

-Magnus... Chuchota Alec, vraiment touché par les paroles de Magnus.

-Je ne te mentais pas quand je disais que tu étais nouveau pour moi mon chéri.

Quelques jours passèrent et Magnus était inquiet. Inquiet pour Alec. Bien-sûr, il y avait tous ces événements avec Jace qui était de plus en plus distant et Alec ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et Magnus faisait tout pour l'aider mais Alec se montrait froid et mettait de plus en plus de distance entre eux deux.

Le Sorcier était dans son bureau en train de créer une potion d'amour pour un de ses clients mais n'avait pas vraiment la tête à travailler. Il était distrait par le comportement plus qu'étrange d'Alec. Il s'inquiétait vraiment et était surtout déçu que son amant ne lui confie pas ses tourments. Ils avaient pourtant vécu beaucoup de choses pendant leur relation tumultueuse et ils étaient passés au delà du fait que le Shadowhunter avait tendance à le repousser quand il avait des problèmes. Magnus avait réussi à se glisser entre les failles de la forteresse qu'Alec avait érigé autour de son cœur et à lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus fort en se laissant épauler par le Sorcier.

Magnus savait que le lien de _Parabataï_ qui existait entre Jace et Alec était inébranlable et même si parfois il ne le comprenait pas, le jugeant trop cruel, le Sorcier avait fini par s'habituer au fait qu'Alec ne serait jamais complet tant que Jace ne le serait pas de son côté. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça mais il préférait vivre avec ce lien que seuls eux deux comprenaient plutôt que sans son beau Shadowhunter.

Mais là, il sentait que c'était autre chose. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amant. Il avait peur que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment grave. A chaque fois que le Sorcier voulait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, le jeune homme éludait les questions soucieuses de Magnus, pire encore, évitait tout contact physique. En cela, le comportement d'Alec était vraiment très étrange parce que le guerrier ne refusait jamais une marque d'affection de la part du Sorcier quand ils étaient tous les deux, au contraire, c'était même Alec qui cherchait le contact le plus souvent avec une caresse sur la main, une embrassade, un baiser, un câlin sur la cuisse, et surtout des nuits chaudes et passionnées. Et là... Plus rien... Alec était-il malade ?

Magnus avait mené sa petite enquête auprès d'Isabelle, Clary et même Jace et bien qu'Isabelle avait remarqué le changement de comportement d'Alec, elle était incapable de lui dire ce qui clochait chez lui. Le Sorcier s'était creusé la tête, au point d'en perturber son sommeil, ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit. Il fallait dire que le fait qu'Alec dorme à l'Institut depuis le repas avec Maryse n'aidait pas franchement, Magnus ne pouvant dormir correctement qu'auprès de son amant.

Il avait fini par faire le rapprochement. Le comportement d'Alec avait changé depuis le dîner de sa mère à l'appartement de Magnus. Magnus s'était-il mal comporté envers Maryse Lightwood ? Pourtant il avait tout fait pour être l'hôte parfait. Il avait accueilli la mère de son amant avec son plus beau sourire, avait mené la conversation en la mettant à l'aise, avait même fait des compliments sur sa tenue. Avait-il eu un comportement inadapté envers Alec devant Maryse ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas montré son affection plus que de raison, sachant qu'Alec n'était pas à l'aise avec ça en public.

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone raisonné soudainement dans son appartement, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il attendit un peu pour décrocher, appréciant toujours la voix de Freddie Mercury qui chantait I Want To Break Free, la chanson préférée d'Alec, puis fit apparaître son téléphone dans sa main avant de décrocher.

-Allo ? Magnus Bane j'écoute ?

-Magnus ?

-Oh Maryse ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous entendre ! S'exclama Magnus avec sincérité.

-Bonsoir Magnus. Je ne te dérange pas ? Questionna Maryse à l'autre bout du fil ?

-Pas du tout. Comment allez vous ?

-Très bien, je te remercie. Je voulais encore te remercier pour le dîner. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec Alec et toi.

-Le plaisir a été partagé. Vraiment. Pourtant je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. Répondit Magnus avec un doux sourire.

-Il y a une expression terrestre qui dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Fit Maryse en souriant à son tour.

-C'est vrai vous avez raison. Vous vouliez peut-être parler à Alec ? Il est à l'Institut je crois.

-Non non. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ma bourde.

-Quelle bourde ? Questionna Magnus franchement surpris.

-A propos du ragoût d'Alec.

-Le ragoût... Oh !

Et soudain une lumière sembla s'allumer dans le cerveau de Magnus et il comprit aussitôt la raison du comportement étrange et distant d'Alec. Le ragoût. Il dût se retenir d'éclater de rire, sincèrement soulagé que ce ne soit que ça.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Maryse. Mais je vous remercie. Car grâce à vous, je viens de comprendre certaines choses. Je ne veux par contre pas vous manquer de respect mais j'ai une chose urgente à régler. Je vous rappelle bientôt. J'ai été ravi de vous entendre.

Après les dernières salutations, Magnus mit son téléphone dans sa poche, puis s'assura qu'il avait toujours son porte bonheur qu'Alec lui avait offert après leur voyage à Tokyo, puis créa un portail qui le mena directement dans le bureau d'Alec. Celui-ci, fort heureusement, y était confortablement installé, lisant un quelconque rapport de l'Enclave, sur sa tablette. Le Shadowhunter leva les yeux en entendant le bruit significatif du rectangle d'argent qu'il connaissait bien.

-Magnus ?

-Bonsoir Alexander.

-Un problème ? Demanda Alec d'un ton froid.

-Oui en effet mon amour, nous avons un problème et j'en ai marre que tu me fuies alors maintenant on va parler, que ça te plaise ou non. S'énerva Magnus en fermant la porte à clé d'un mouvement de main.

-Je ne vois pas du quoi tu voudrais parler. Tout roule.

-Je ne suis pas très patient Alexander, tu le sais. Et je n'aime pas du tout qu'on se moque de moi !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! S'étonna Alec en se levant.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle ou tu fais exprès pour que je m'énerve encore plus ? Questionna Magnus qui fit apparaître ses yeux de chat. Tu essayes de me faire croire que tout va bien alors que ça fait plusieurs jours que tu découches, que tu m'ignores, et que tu ne me laisses même plus te toucher ! S'exclama le Sorcier vraiment énervé cette fois.

-Non je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... Fit Alec de mauvaise foi.

-Ah oui ? Et si je te parle de ragoût ça te dit quelque chose ?

Magnus sût automatiquement que par le langage corporel, une tension les épaules de son amant qu'il avait visé juste.

-Je voulais vraiment faire plaisir à maman avec ce plat et toi...

-Moi quoi ? Ne vas pas me dire que j'ai gâché quoique ce soit ! Au contraire je t'ai empêché de te ridiculiser devant ta mère et par la même occasion de lui éviter une belle intoxication alimentaire.

-C'était vraiment si dégoûtant que ça ? Demanda Alec d'une petite voix et Magnus s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été responsable d'un éclat de vive douleur dans les beaux yeux clairs de son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé Alexander. J'ai voulu bien faire et si Maryse n'avait pas fait de gaffe, tu n'aurais rien su. Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange.

-Non mais tu as bien fait, je n'aurais pas voulu que maman tombe malade mais ça montre encore une fois à quel point je suis nul.

Magnus sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'Alec lui faisait part d'une de ses plus importantes insécurités. La déception de ses parents parce qu'il n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit.

-Alexander... Chéri... Fit Magnus en s'approchant de son amant et lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule, attirant par ce geste gentil toute l'attention de son compagnon. Un ragoût raté n'a rien à voir avec ta vie entière. Oui, tes parents ont été durs avec toi mais regarde où tu en es ! Tu es un des Shadowhunters les meilleurs au combat et tu n'as pas besoin de sang d'ange pur pour ça. Tu es excellent au tir à l'arc, Maryse a toujours été fière de toi pour ça, elle me l'a dit elle-même. Tu es loyal et sincère. Tu es honnête également ! Ce sont les principales d'un bon leader, même Robert le reconnaît !

-Honnête tu parles... Murmura Alec au bord des larmes.

-Amour. De quoi tu... Oh... Tu parles de cette histoire d'épée mortelle ? Alec tu me connais moi et mon côté Drama Queen... C'est vrai j'ai été blessé que tu me caches une chose pareille mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. On fait tous des erreurs, moi le premier. Je t'en prie arrête de t'auto-flageller comme ça, ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état. Je sais que ta famille est connue, ancienne et appréciée dans votre monde. Je sais que tu as souffert de ne pas pouvoir être ce que tu étais. Maintenant tu es le Directeur de l'Institut de New York et tout le monde te respecte.

-...

-Alexander, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? Demanda Magnus.

Alec ne répondit pas tout de suite, se triturant les mains nerveusement, signe chez lui qu'il était malheureux et sous pression.

-On parle beaucoup de moi à Idris. Et même à l'Institut. Le Shadowhunter énamouré d'une créature obscure. Quelle comédie... Je ne suis pas stupide ni sourd. J'ai même entendu Haley dire à Clary que c'était franchement dommage que mes enfants n'auraient pas la couleur de mes yeux.

-Quelle sale... Grogna Magnus en crispant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec. J'espère que Clary s'est vengée ?

-J'ai entendu dire que Haley avait eu une intoxication alimentaire le même jour. Fit Alec avec un petit sourire

-Ca c'est mon petit biscuit. Sourit Magnus avec fierté. Alexander, mon cœur. Je t'en prie n'écoute pas tous ces racontars. Ils sont juste jaloux que j'ai réussi à avoir ton amour et pas eux. Après tout comment ne pas l'être ? Tu es intelligent, cultivé, sensible, adorable, loyal, honnête, sincère et puis personne ne peut le nier tu as un corps à tomber. Je t'aime Alec. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

-Je sais Magnus. Je t'aime aussi. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.

-Et moi je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Tu es l'homme le plus fantastique et le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis amoureux, mais parce que je le pense. Crois moi, j'ai vécu longtemps.

Alec inspira profondément, ragaillardi par le soutien de son amant. Magnus avait raison. Il était Alexander Lightwood. Shadowhunter talentueux, Directeur de l'Institut de New York, respecté et très bon leader. Il était fait pour ça. Avec Magnus à ses côtés, il voulait changer le monde et il savait qu'il y arriverait. Ca prendrait du temps mais il y arriverait.

-Merci Magnus. Je t'aime.

**FIN.**

**Voilà voilà pour mon OS numéro 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène, une de mes préférées de notre petit couple ! La tête de Magnus quand il a la mixture d'Alec dans la bouche est juste épique XD !**

**Cet OS n'était pas forcément prévu mais j'en ai un autre en préparation qui est assez long alors pour vous éviter d'attendre trop longtemps, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour ce petit écrit ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous embrasse fort et à bientôt pour le prochain OS !**


	5. Aku Cinta Kamu

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS ! Plus court que les autres mais j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit écrit fait spécialement pour le Pride Month 3**

**Nagron : Oui c'est ma scène favorite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer cet OS un peu plus court. Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Shadowhunteria : Ah oui cette scène est une de leur plus belle je trouve ! Matthew Daddario est un excellent acteur tout comme Harry ! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-ci !**

_**Aku Cinta Kamu**_

Alec se trouvait dans son bureau à Alicante en train de vérifier des rapports venant des divers Instituts du monde. Tantôt il fronçait les sourcils devant l'écriture stricte de son père, directeur de l'Institut de Los Angeles, souriait tendrement en reconnaissant celle fluide d'Aline, nouvelle directrice de l'Institut de Toronto et riait franchement devant les pattes de mouche d'Isabelle, sa très chère sœur et toute nouvelle directrice de New York dont il était très fier.

Il fût interrompu par quelques coups secs à la porte. Le jeune leva les yeux et intima la personne à entrer, qui se trouvait être Jia Penallow, la Consul toujours en service depuis la fin de la Guerre Obscure. La femme aux traits asiatiques salua le jeune Inquisiteur et le Shadowhunter l'incita à s'asseoir en souriant à la mère de son amie d'enfance.

-Inquisiteur Lightwood.

-Consul Penallow. Salua le chasseur d'ombres. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je voulais seulement faire le point avec vous sur vos premiers pas en tant qu'Inquisiteur.

Alec éteignit sa tablette et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, sentant tout de même une petite boule de panique au creux de son ventre. Il reconnaissait qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps au bureau que chez lui avec son tendre mari. Mais il voulait changer les choses et il se battait comme un chien pour arriver à ses fins. Il savait que cela prendrait énormément de temps mais il savait aussi qu'il finirait par avoir ce qu'il voulait. La paix dans le Monde Obscur. L'alliance entre les Créatures Obscures et les Shadowhunters était sa priorité. Son couple avec Magnus avait été comme un pavé dans la marre et il savait qu'ensemble ils pourraient faire de grandes choses. Le combat serait long et dur, parfois inutile, mais ils avaient une totale confiance l'un envers l'autre.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté le poste d'Inquisiteur, ce serait un très bon début pour le changement du monde. Cela prenait malheureusement énormément de temps, de longues heures de travail, parfois inefficaces, de la frustration face au petits pas en avant et trois pas en arrière, des nuits blanches, les absences de plus en plus fréquentes d'Alec chez lui, mais aussi et surtout le soutien inébranlable de Magnus, son ami, son amant, son pilier, son roc, son grand et unique amour.

Alec savait que Magnus souffrait de son absence mais il comprenait sa volonté de faire table rase du passé et il ne pouvait qu'être très fier de son mari. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté le poste de Grand Sorcier d'Alicante. C'était avec ce premier pas dans l'histoire du Monde Obscure, pour la toute première fois une Créature Obscure pouvait travailler, loger et vitre à Idris. Petit à petit, de plus en plus d'Instituts s'octroyait les services de Magnus, le plus puissant des Sorciers, pour supprimer les frontières et les barrières pour que les Créatures Obscures puissent circuler librement. Ce premier pas avait été celui dont Alec, tout jeune Inquisiteur, était le plus fier.

Puis il y avait eu les réunions des Cabinets du Monde Obscure dans les divers Instituts du monde entier. Les rapports de réunion, les rapports d'enquêtes, les diverses Lois qui avaient été crées pour renforcer l'Alliance et donner de moins en moins le pouvoir à l'Enclave d'exercer leur dictature et leurs capacités à exercer leur autorité, et d'étendre leurs possibilités de discriminer les Créatures Obscures face aux Shadowhunters. Il y avait eu également un grand ménage dans les émissaires de l'Enclave. Un renouvellement avec des gens qui faisaient en sorte que les nouvelles Lois soient respectées à la lettre. Alexander Ligthwood y mettait un point d'honneur.

Bien-sûr, il n'y était pas arrivé seul. Il avait bénéficié du soutien à toute épreuve de son Parabataï, malgré la douleur de l'absence de Clary, Magnus, Max, Isabelle, Simon, Luke, Maryse, Aline, Hélène, Lorenzo, Andrew, et même Robert, et il devait avouer qu'il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans.

-Je vous écoute Consul. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Offrit galamment l'Inquisiteur.

-Je vous remercie, un thé fera l'affaire. Fit Jia en souriant doucement.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire et se leva pour se diriger vers le bar qu'avait fait installer son mari dans le bureau et leur prépara 2 tasses de Earl Grey fumantes. Il en tendit une à Jia et se rassit devant la Consul, attendant ses conclusions.

-Inquisiteur Lightwood.

-Alec. Je vous en prie. L'interrompit Alec.

-Alec. J'ai connu bon nombres d'Inquisiteurs et je dois dire que je ne suis pas surprise. Vous étiez un grand Directeur à New York, un leader hors pair et surtout un élément redoutable dans la Guerre contre Valentin et Jonathan Morgenstern. Vous êtes puissant et humble. Vous avez compris qu'il était indispensable de s'allier aux Créatures Obscures. Sans cela, nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner contre des êtres diaboliques comme Valentin qui était un Shadowhunter après tout, ou Jonathan.

-Merci Consul. Cela me va droit au cœur. Confia Alec soulagé.

-Jia je vous prie. Je sais que vous avez parfois l'impression de vous battre contre des moulins à vent mais les réunions, les Lois, les gens de confiance qui ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous prouvent le contraire.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère et de sa sœur. Il était encore surpris maintenant quand on le saluait avec respect. Et même encore à ce jour, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il lui arrivait de se demander comment il avait pu attirer l'attention d'un homme aussi merveilleux que Magnus.

-Je vous remercie Jia. Magnus est mon meilleur soutien. Mon couple est, avec ma famille, ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi et je n'aurais jamais réussi tout cela sans eux.

-J'imagine que Magnus doit être très fier de vous en effet. Répondit Jia en souriant.

-C'est vrai, même si on ne se voit pas beaucoup. Il me manque. Confessa Alec sans aucune honte.

-C'est souvent comme ça chez les jeunes mariés. Répondit Jia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je pense que ce sera comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je meure... Avoua Alec, malheureux de penser à cet événement qui arriverait inévitablement.

Jia lui sourit et prit une gorgée de thé avant de continuer.

-Justement... Alec, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai à vous proposer et qui pourrait changer cela.

Alec regardait par la grande baie vitrée surplombant les environs illuminés et magnifiques de la ville, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil préféré de Magnus, un Martini Jin dans la main auquel il n'avait pas touché. Il devait avouer qu'il était complètement perdu après la proposition que Jia lui avait faite.

Il sentit soudainement une présence qui arrivait dans le loft et un portail s'ouvrit et Magnus entra dans le Loft, vêtu de sa tenue composée d'un pantalon marron en soie, d'une chemise en satin dorée, épousant parfaitement son corps et un petit gilet sans manche de la même couleur que son pantalon. Il était maquillé de son éternel fard à paupières noir et son liner noir avait été remplacé par un liserai bleu nuit qu'adorait Alexander. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en piques avec des mèches roses, bleues et violettes, signes de reconnaissance de son appartenance sexuelle. Il avait également dessiné des traits du même bleu que son eye liner sur chacune de ses tempes.

Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils vivaient à Idris, Magnus s'était remis à porter de la couleur et des paillettes, au grand plaisir d'Alec. Le Shadowhunter adorait ces looks excentriques sur celui qui était maintenant son mari et était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce côté fantasque qui faisait de Magnus ce qu'il était.

Le Sorcier, dès qu'il arriva, sentit sa magie s'émoustiller, bouillonnant avec bonheur dans ses veines. Magnus sentit un grand sourire ourler ses lèvres. Si sa magie s'extasiait ainsi, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Qu'Alec était à la maison. Il laissa tomber son sac en bandoulière et se précipita sans ménagement dans le salon où l'attendait celui qu'il avait le bonheur de pouvoir maintenant appeler son mari.

-Alexander ! S'exclama le Sorcier en se jetant dans les bras d'Alec pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, réellement heureux de le retrouver aussi tôt dans la soirée.

L'Inquisiteur sourit contre les lèvres charnues de son mari avant de serrer sa taille de ses bras puissant, le collant contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Magnus pour aller caresser sa jumelle pour un ballet langoureux et passionné.

-Bonsoir Magnus. Fit Alec après l'avoir relâché, son front posé contre celui du Sorcier, malheureusement bien obligé de se détacher un peu pour reprendre l'air dont il avait besoin.

-Bonsoir mon amour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver à la maison avant au moins 2 heures. Répondit Magnus en souriant, des étoiles dans ses yeux de chats, alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec les cheveux courts d'Alec à la naissance de son cou.

-Tu me manquais Magnus. Avoua Alec le rouge aux joues.

Le sourire que Magnus lui adressa coupa le souffle au Shadowhunter qui fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de son mari pour un autre baiser passionné. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se câliner, serrés doucement l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant en aucun briser cet instant magique. Mais Magnus qui connaissait son mari par cœur, sentait bien que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il le sentait à la tension dans les larges épaules de son Inquisiteur. Quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé.

-Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Magnus. C'est Jace ? Isabelle a été blessée ? Commença-t-il à paniquer.

-Hein ? Mais non enfin ! Jace et Isabelle vont très bien ! J'ai eu Isabelle au téléphone cet après-midi et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Jace, je l'aurais senti à travers notre rune de _Parabataï_. Mais tu as raison, il y a bien quelque chose. Soupira Alec.

Magnus le regarda alors d'un air interrogateur, espérant vraiment qu'Alec ne minimise pas les choses pour que Magnus ne fasse pas sa Drama Queen.

-Chéri, dis moi ce que c'est s'il te plaît. Tu m'inquiètes là.

-Jia Penallow est venu me voir dans mon bureau cet après-midi. On a fait le point sur mes premiers pas en tant que grand Inquisiteur. Elle m'a fait part de ses compliments, et m'a félicité de réussir à maintenir l'Ordre malgré les récalcitrants.

-Oh mais c'est génial Alexander ! Je savais que tu ferais de grandes choses ! Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! Le congratula Magnus avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Magnus...

-Mais alors pourquoi tu es aussi tendu ? Jia t'a dit autre chose ?

-Oui. On a un peu parlé de notre couple. Rien de très personnel au début, puis ensuite on a parlé de Clary. Avoua Alec d'une petite voix et sentit son amant se tendre contre lui.

Quand Clary avait disparu de leur vie par la volonté des Anges, en plus de Jace et Simon, Magnus l'avait très mal vécu. Son Biscuit lui manquait terriblement.

-Cleophas est apparemment venu leur apporter un message des Anges. Ils auraient décidé de m'accorder le pouvoir qu'il avait donné à Clary.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Magnus. Tu veux dire que...

-Oui ils veulent me donner le pouvoir de créer des Runes.

Magnus se figea en entendant les paroles d'Alec. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction de l'Enclave mais il devait avouer également qu'il n'était pas vraiment étonné.

Alexander était quelqu'un de discret, qui préférait œuvrer dans l'ombre, peu habitué à attirer l'attention, ne l'appréciant pas vraiment. Mais Magnus avait vu au delà de sa carapace froide, distante et arrogante. Le Sorcier avait tout de suite été attiré par cet étrange regard bleuté, chose exceptionnelle dans la famille Lightwood. Il avait rapidement compris que derrière cette apparence froide se cachait un jeune homme timide qui ne cherchait qu'à faire le bien. Même si Jace et Isabelle n'étaient pas comme les autres Shadowhunters à se croire supérieurs au Créatures Obscures, Alexander était encore différent. Après tout Valentin était un Shadowhunter.

Magnus avait remarqué qu'Alec montrait un réel intérêt pour les Créatures Obscures même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement les vampires. Le jeune Shadowhunter avait facilement appris à faire confiance à Lucian Gray et à lui. Magnus Bane. L'aîné des Ligthwood était celui qui connaissait le plus de langues démoniaques, ce qui montrait qu'il n'avait rien à faire du fait que les Sorciers soient à moitié démons. Il était fasciné par leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Bien-sûr, il y avait eu l'histoire avec Méliorn qui était en totale contradiction avec ce que Magnus avait pensé d'Alexander mais le jeune homme avait été très perturbé d'apprendre que ses parents, des gens en qui il avait une totale confiance et pour qui il s'était évertué pendant toute son adolescence, jusqu'à l'âge adulte, à avoir le respect sans jamais totalement y arriver, avaient été membres du Cercle et participé à beaucoup de massacres de Créatures Obscures sans défense.

Et puis finalement, Isabelle avait réussi à remettre du plomb dans la tête de son frère et plus jamais une chose de la sorte n'était arrivée. Méliorn était devenu un Allié et un ami précieux malgré le fait que ce soit une Fée, réputé pour faire partie des Créatures Obscures les plus dangereuses car manipulatrices.

Magnus savait que même si désormais il avait réussi à gagner l'admiration de ses parents et qu'ils s'entendaient tous les deux très bien avec Maryse, Alec n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Robert le fait qu'il ait mis aussi longtemps à accepter sa relation avec Magnus et qu'il ne sortait pas avec la Créature Obscure juste pour les ennuyer.

Alexander avait d'abord essayer d'œuvrer dans l'ombre pour pouvoir faire évoluer les mentalités archaïques de l'Enclave mais il avait vite compris que s'il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans le Monde Obscure, il ne pourrait en aucun cas arriver à ses fins. Jace, malgré son caractère arrogant, fier et égoïste, l'avait compris lui aussi. C'était pour cela qu'il avait donné le poste de Directeur d'Institut de New York.

Depuis chaque jour était une bataille pour Alexander. Son beau et fier guerrier qu'il aimait un peu plus chaque jour se battait jour après jour comme un chien pour faire accepter les Créatures Obscures au même titre que les Shadowhunters, leur faire comprendre que les Créatures Obscures n'avaient rien à voir avec les démons qu'ils pourchassaient et que ce n'était qu'ensemble qu'ils arriveraient à tuer tous ces monstres, démons, créatures obscures, terrestres et même Shadowhunters qui ne faisaient que croître la haine entre les diverses espèces de ce monde.

Il avait aussi passé de nombreuses heures à essayer de trouver une solution pour faire revenir Clary car même s'il n'appréciait pas la jeune rousse autant que Magnus, sans elle Jonathan serait certainement encore vivant et serait probablement en train de terroriser le monde entier et personne ne serait là pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Clary comptait énormément pour Jace, elle avait la même importance dans la vie de son _Parabataï_ que celle de Magnus dans la sienne. Elle était la meilleure amie de Simon, elle allait être la _Parabataï_ d'Isabelle, la fille bien aimée de Luke. Elle était également son amie à lui aussi et Alexander n'avait pas supporté l'ingratitude et la cruauté des Anges envers la rousse qui avait tout de même été la clé pour sauver le Monde Obscure. En plus de son temps passé à faire reconnaître les Créatures Obscures en tant qu'êtres à proprement parler et non des sous espèces, la récupération des souvenirs de Clary était aussi sa priorité.

Alec était vraiment très brillant, au point qu'il avait réussi à convaincre l'Enclave que les relations sexuelles ou non entre Shadowhunters et Créatures Obscures n'étaient pas que mauvaises, et tout ça grâce à Magnus. Il avait même réussi, en moins d'un an, à faire passer une Loi qui leur permettait de se marier. L'inquisiteur lui devait tellement. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Jia un petit délai de réflexion car il refusait de prendre une telle décision sans en parler avec son mari, celui sans qui il ne serait jamais arriver là.

-Mais... Alexander... Je croyais que c'était justement à cause de ces Runes que les Anges ont dépourvu Clary de ses pouvoirs et ont pris ses souvenirs du Monde Obscure.

-Justement les Runes déjà crées, ils me donneraient le pouvoir de les réutiliser comme bon me semble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les Anges me font confiance selon Jia et je pourrais ainsi créer d'autres Runes qui permettraient de maintenir l'équilibre dans le Monde Obscure.

-Oh Alexander... Fit Magnus avec émotion.

-Je pourrais peut-être trouver un rune qui permettrait à Clary de lui redonner ses souvenirs. Continua Alec en caressant tendrement la taille de son amant. Et puis surtout... Je pourrais recréer la rune d'Alliance, combinée avec la Rune d'Amour et du Mariage que nous avons déjà... Je pourrais non seulement partager mes pouvoirs avec les tiens mais aussi mon Âme avec la tienne.

-Tu pourrais devenir immortel tu veux dire ? Questionna Magnus, la voix tremblante, n'osant espérer.

-Oui. Je pourrais devenir immortel sans avoir à devenir un vampire et le jour où tu mourrais, je mourrais également. Et vice versa.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça Alexander ? Questionna Magnus alors qu'il caressait amoureusement la joue de son mari.

Alec ferma les yeux un instant, laissant la magie de Magnus le submerger. Il y pensait depuis un certain temps. Depuis Edom en fait. Dans ses recherches pour retrouver Clary, il prenait également beaucoup de son temps pour pouvoir trouver un moyen de rester avec Magnus pour l'éternité. Son expérience à Edom l'avait traumatisé. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars où il n'avait jamais réussi à libérer son mari de la dimension démoniaque la plus dangereuse du Monde Obscure. Il rêvait aussi d'Asmodée qui torturait Magnus dans son royaume.

Il avait tout essayé, il avait même demandé l'aide de Lorenzo, avec qui il avait tissé une vraie amitié et le Sorcier avec l'aide d'Andrew son petit ami avait tout tenté mais malheureusement, à part le fait de le rendre immortel ou que Magnus devienne mortel, Alec mourrait avant Magnus et Magnus errerait sur terre sans but réel après la perte de son amour.

Les Anges lui offraient cette opportunité. Il refusait de laisser cette chance passer. Mais en même temps, il ne ferait rien sans l'accord de Magnus.

-Magnus. A Edom j'ai failli te perdre. J'étais persuadé que je ne te reverrai jamais. J'imagine que c'est ce que Jace a ressenti le jour où Clary a disparu. Je l'ai vu complètement détruit. J'étais comme lui quand j'ai cru qu'on ne serait plus jamais ensemble. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'étais prêt à tout. Quand j'ai voulu que Simon me transforme en vampire, c'était pas des conneries. Jamais je n'aurais supporté de ne plus être à tes côtés. Quand j'ai dis que je resterais avec toi si jamais on arrivait pas à quitter Edom, je t'avais fait cette promesse.

-Mon amour... et Jace ? Et Isabelle ? Et Maryse ? Max ? Tu seras capable de les voir vieillir, tomber malade, mourir ?

-Ce sera très douloureux je le sais. Mais ça le serait encore plus si jamais tu n'es pas là pour me soutenir. C'est toi qui es le plus important pour moi. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais mon Ange. Je n'en doute plus. Mais si c'est parce que tu sens coupable d'avoir rompu il y a un an... Commença Magnus mais Alec l'interrompit d'un baiser brutal sur les lèvres, ne voulant pas évoquer le souvenir le plus douloureux de sa propre existence.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. J'ai mis longtemps avant de savoir que jamais tu ne me quitterais et que tu resterais à mes côtés quand ce serait la fin. Mais maintenant on a une solution pour empêcher ça.

-Tu as pris ta décision ?

-Si tu refuses. Je refuserai.

-Mon amour... Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux de passer le reste de mon existence avec toi. Mais tu vas devoir en parler à ta famille.

Alec soupira en jetant un œil à l'immense drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, souvenir de leur première gay pride à Londres, qui était fièrement accroché au dessus de la cheminée.

-Magnus, tu es la personne dont je suis le plus fier. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là. J'en parlerai à Jace, à maman et à Isabelle, mais même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ils devront l'accepter car je ne reviendrai pas sur mon choix. J'ai le droit d'être egoïste de temps en temps non ?

-Oui. Oui mon amour. Tu en as tous les droits. Sourit Magnus à travers les larmes de joie qu'il ne retenait plus maintenant.

Le guerrier lui accorda son sourire solaire que Magnus aimait tant puis porta l'annulaire gauche de son mari à ses lèvres pour embrasser son alliance, la même qu'il portait.

-Aku Cinta Kamu. Murmurèrent-ils ensemble.

**FIN.**

**Pfiuu me voilà avec un nouvel OS. Je m'excuse d'abord pour mon retard mais je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour moi et je dois avouer que Lucifer (le beau gosse de la série du même nom) m'a empêché de me concentrer sur notre petit couple préféré !**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour un nouvel OS en espérant que vous apprécierai cet écrit ! Prenez soin de vous !**


	6. Messieurs Lightwood-Bane

**Hello! Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit OS tout doux tout mignon, peut-être un peu plus court que les autres, mais que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous embrasse fort! **

_**OS Malec 7 : Messieurs Lightwood Bane.**_

Alec dormait profondément dans le lit aux draps de soie dorés, son petit havre de paix, seul endroit où il pouvait dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Ces visions horribles de Jace possédé par Lilith lui plantant sa propre flèche tout près du cœur, celle de Magnus complètement paniqué face à son incapacité à soigner Alec, Magnus inconscient dan ses bras avec du sang au coin de ses lèvres, le regard dévasté du Sorcier quand il lui avait brisé le cœur pour lui rendre sa magie.

Magnus le regardait dormir, incapable de faire la même chose. Ils venaient à peine de s'échapper d'Edom et le Sorcier n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa chance. La chance qu'il avait d'avoir un homme aussi extraordinaire et aussi dévoué qu'Alexander Lightwood. De nombreuses personnes lui avaient fait tourner la tête mais pas comme Alexander Lightwood, pas autant qu'Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Malgré ses airs très surs de lui et ses plus de 400 ans d'existence, Magnus était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui en ce qui concernait l'amour. Il avait aimé de nombreuses fois et avec chacune des personnes qu'il avait fréquenté, il avait soit trop, soit pas assez. Avec Alexander il pouvait être lui même. Il n'avait pas à se cacher. Alec ne l'avait jamais regardé avec condescendance ou comme si c'était une bête curieuse. Au contraire, Alec avait montré toujours un réel interêt voire une vrai fascination pour sa magie. Le Sorcier ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où son Shadowhunter il avait demandé de lui montrer sa marque. Magnus se souvenait de l'éclat de bonheur et de fierté à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait ses yeux de chat.

Magnus était vraiment amoureux d'Alec. Il avait connu énormément de premières fois avec lui, ce futur mariage faisant partie de ces plus belles.

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il avait peur que s'il fermait les yeux, son amour ne disparaisse et qu'il ne se retrouve seul et désemparé dans la boutique de Maryse après qu'Alec lui ait brisé le cœur en rompant avec lui. Ils revenaient de loin tous les deux. Entre Magnus qui avait failli faire disparaître ses souvenirs d'Alec parce que ses songes peuplés par le beau Shadowhunter le faisaient trop souffrir, sa demande en mariage, son aller sans retour à Edom pour sauver Alec, les siens, et tout le monde obscure.

Il ne saurait décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Alec débarquer à Edom avec tous leurs amis, même Lorenzo, pour le sortir de cet enfer où il était persuadé qu'il finirait sa vie et où il ne verrait plus jamais son bel Alexander, son magnifique Alexander. Du soulagement ? Du bonheur ? De l'amour ? Un peu de toutes ces émotions mélangées.

Alexander se mit à bouger dans son sommeil tandis que Magnus lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, remettant de l'ordre dans ses mèches noires qui partaient dans tous les sens. Le jeune Shadowhunter papillonna ensuite des paupières pour ouvrir ses magnifiques billes turquoises que Magnus aimait tant.

-Bonjour Magnus.

-Bonjour mon ange. Fit Magnus avec tendresse.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Alec alors qu'il se collait contre lui, sa tête posée sur la poitrine imberbe de Magnus. Tu devrais te reposer. Ajouta-t-il en soupirant tandis que Magnus lui caressait les cheveux et déposait de doux baisers sur le haut de sa tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Alexander.

-Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi du tout. Répondit le Shadowhunter sur un ton léger de reproche, traçant de petits cercles sur la poitrine du Sorcier.

-J'ai juste tellement peur que si je m'endors, tu ne seras plus là lorsque je vais me réveiller. Avoua Magnus.

Alec releva la tête et l'attrapa par le cou pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Je suis là maintenant. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je te l'ai promis. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus laissa glisser sa main autour de la taille de son fiancé, caressant ses hanches avec douceur et légèreté, des attouchements amoureux dont Alec était complètement fou.

-Bien évidemment, je te fais confiance idiot. Je te confierais ma vie. C'est juste qu'avoir dû t'abandonner juste après t'avoir demandé en mariage m'a brisé le cœur.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Contra Alec. Et puis, moi aussi je t'ai abandonné dans la boutique de ma mère. Moi aussi je t'ai brisé le cœur... Avoua Alec la voix tremblante.

-Toi non plus, mon père ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

Alec se réinstalla tout contre son Sorcier comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Magnus s'installa plus confortablement dans leur lit et ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration calme de son fiancé.

-Tu sais mon amour. J'étais prêt à tout. Vraiment tout pour te retrouver. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée de ne plus être à tes côtés. Ma mère... Ma mère te croyait mort. Mais j'ai refusé d'accepter. Je savais qu'il y avait une solution pour que je vienne te retrouver et te sauver. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterais pas et que je resterais avec toi si jamais on arrivait pas à vaincre Lilith et que l'on devrait rester à Edom. Fit Alec.

\- « On » ? Demanda Magnus.

-Oui « on » mon Sorcier. J'ai toujours pensé à « on » avant de penser à moi. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis là dessus. De l'instant où tu as organisé la Cérémonie des Runes de Max à celui où tu as décidé de donner tes pouvoirs contre la force capable de sauver Jace. Tu te souviens le jour où j'ai refusé ce poste à Idris ? Je t'ai dis que ce que je voulais plus tout au monde, c'était rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, et que je n'irais nulle part.

-Alexander... Souffla Magnus avec émotion.

-Maintenant que tu m'as demandé de m'épouser, tu n'as plus le choix que de rester collé à moi pour le reste de notre vie.

Magnus se mit à rire doucement avant d'allonger Alec sur le lit et de plonger son regard mordoré dans les orbes profondes et azures de son fiancé.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins. Fit Magnus, un sourire splendide ourlant ses lèvres charnues.

Le Shadowhunter sourit avant d'embrasser de nouveau son Sorcier avec passion alors que Magnus s'allongeait sur lui. Les mains du guerrier se glissèrent à leur tour dans le cou de Magnus, puis dans son dos, caressant ses omoplates, et enfin descendirent sur les fesses douces et rebondies de son amant, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

-Mais mon Ange. Je t'interdis que tu me refasses un coup pareil. Fit Magnus avec sérieux, faisant référence à la décision d'Alec d'avoir sacrifié leur amour pour que Magnus récupère son essence même. Sa magie. Dorénavant, on fait les choses et on prend les décisions ensemble d'accord ?

-...

-Alexander ? Questionna Magnus devant Alec qui se mordillait la lèvre en signe d'inquiétude.

-Je me suis juré que je ne te mentirai ni te cacherai plus jamais rien. Fit Alec en caressant la joue de Magnus.

-Alexander. Que s'est-il passé quand j'étais à Edom ? Ou alors quand j'ai quitté la boutique de ta mère ? Fit Magnus le cœur battant, horrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre.

-Et bien... Pour entrer dans Edom. J'ai demandé à Simon de me transformer en vampire... Avoua Alec en baissant les yeux.

Magnus se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire, de soulagement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, voir Alexander avec un autre aurait été beaucoup trop dur pour lui, ou de lancer un sort à son imbécile de Néphilim pour avoir osé penser à une chose aussi dangereuse et insensée, même si tout au fond de lui il était profondément touché que son amour soit capable de tout pour lui.

-Pardon ? Tu veux bien répéter? Demanda Magnus avec une froideur dont il ne croyait pas capable pour s'adresser à son amant.

-C'était la seule solution ! Je ne pouvais pas entrer à Edom sans avoir du sang démoniaque. Il fallait trouver un moyen. C'était le seul. Je n'aurais jamais pu te retrouver et Clary venait de nous annoncer que Lilith cherchait à lancer son armée de démons contre toi. Pardonne moi mon amour... Je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était la seule. Tu... Tu ne m'aurais pas aimé en vampire ? Questionna Alec d'une petite voix désespérée.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Comment peux tu croire un seul instant que je ne t'aurais pas aimé, même si tu ne t'étais nourris que de sang et que tu ne pouvais pas sortir le jour ? Je te rappelle que Rafael est mon fils de cœur, alors je me serais renié en te reniant toi, mon amour, ma moitié, ma vie. Non, si je suis choqué par ce que je viens d'apprendre, c'est parce que tu aurais été obligé de mourir. Je n'aurais pas supporté de savoir que tu aurais donné ta vie pour moi.

-Mais c'est ce que font les couples qui s'aiment. Magnus, mon tendre Magnus. Vivre sans toi c'était déjà être mort. Au moins j'aurais été avec toi... Mais... Jace et Simon m'en ont empêché.

-Et bien pour une fois, Jace a fait correctement son devoir de Parabataï. Grommela Magnus.

« -Et j'aurais préféré limite que tu me balances que tu étais sorti avec Underhill pendant mon absence plutôt que de penser à une chose aussi stupide » Se retint-il de dire.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Alec.

-Tu aurais réussi ton stratagème oui, je t'en aurais voulu. Mais bon, tu as été honnête avec moi. Répondit Magnus dont l'humeur s'était adoucie. Et si tu prenais un peu soin de ton futur mari qui a cru qu'il ne te reverrai jamais à Edom ? Ajouta-t-il une moue enfantine sur le visage.

-Viens par là. Murmura Alec contre les lèvres de Magnus alors qu'il l'allongeait contre lui.

Maryse sursauta en remarquant la présence de Magnus dans sa boutique. Une main sur le cœur pour calmer ses battements frénétiques, elle lui sourit avant de le saluer en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh pardon Maryse. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Voyons Magnus. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Sourit Maryse. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu utiliser ta magie. Ca m'avait manqué. Regarde toi. Tu es magnifique. Ajouta la mère Lightwood en admirant sa silhouette vêtue d'un costume trois pièce noire, faisant ressortir la couleur caramel de sa peau.

-C'est votre fils qui me rend comme ça que voulez-vous ? Fit Magnus en souriant rêveur.

-Il y a un problème avec Alec ? Demanda Maryse aussitôt inquiète pour son plus grand fils.

-Non, non tout va bien. Il est à l'Institut. A l'heure qu'il est il a dû demander à Jace d'être son témoin de mariage. Répondit Magnus.

-Et Jace a dû lui dire « encore une fois » après avoir accepté sans problème. Ajouta Maryse en souriant.

-En fait... Je venais vous voir pour vous demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute. Tu veux du thé ? Demanda Maryse en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Magnus accepta volontiers et s'assit à la table ronde en face de Maryse. Il prit la tasse de thé à la bergamote fumante que lui tendait sa future belle-mère et y trempa ses lèvres avant de la poser délicatement sur le bois de la table.

-Vous avez le droit de refuser bien évidemment. Fit Magnus en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Il y a un problème ? Demanda Maryse.

-Vous avez dit que je faisais partie de la famille. Commença Magnus. Et ce sera encore plus vrai ce soir. Je sais qu'Alexander a demandé à son père de le conduire à l'Autel. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai plus de famille et ce qui y ressemble le plus, c'est les Lightwood... Enfin je veux dire, vous, Isabelle et Jace.

-Magnus...Fit Maryse qui semblait comprendre ce que voulait lui demander son futur gendre.

-Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner à l'Autel ? Demanda Magnus en jetant un regard timide à Maryse qui le fixait les yeux remplis d'émotion.

-Oh Magnus... Fit-elle en se levant et en ouvrant les bras pour serrer le Sorcier contre elle. Évidemment j'accepte. J'en serais honorée même !

-Merci Maryse. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. Et je suis sûr qu'Alec sera très fier également. Il l'est déjà. De la femme que vous êtes devenue. Il vous trouvera magnifique dans votre robe qui je suis sûre vous ira à ravir.

-Oh je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour la robe. Elle est vraiment superbe ! Tu as de bons goûts. Sourit Maryse.

-J'étais sûre qu'elle était faite pour vous. Se contenta de répondre Magnus avec un sourire tendre.

-On se retrouve au mariage alors ? Demanda Maryse.

-Oui. Je vous y retrouve à 18h. Répondit Magnus avant d'embrasser sa futur belle-mère sur la joue.

La petite chapelle de l'Institut était pleine de toutes les personnes chères aux deux futurs mariés, Shadowhunters comme Créatures Obscures. Des notes de musique s'élevèrent et la petite Madzie entra la première dans la chapelle en faisant apparaître des pétales de fleur avant de s'installer auprès de Rafael sous le doux regard de Lorenzo. Puis ce fût au tour de Jace et de Catarina d'entrer et de s'installer autour du Frère Zacharias qui unirait le couple.

Ce fût ensuite au tour d'Alec d'entrer, superbe dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche, aux côtés de Robert. Il passa sous le regard fier de Simon et d'Isabelle, souriant doucement à Lorenzo Rey puis pris place à la gauche du Frère Silencieux après avoir serré son père dans ses bras.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent ensuite vers le deuxième fiancé qui entra, fier et superbe, sous le regard amoureux d'Alec, au bras de Maryse Lightwood. La mère de famille, superbe dans sa robe bleue foncée, regardait avec tendresse son futur gendre, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce de soie noire avec un gilet prune de la même matière que le reste. Il était toujours coiffé en piques et portait un maquillage noir avec quelques paillettes. Une fois devant l'Autel, la mère Lightwood prit tendrement le Sorcier dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement la joue, comme une mère le ferait pour son fils. Magnus, quant à lui serra fortement a main dans les siennes et la remercia chaudement.

Il monta également les quelques marches pour se retrouver en face de son fiancé, sous les yeux émus de Catarina, son amie de toujours. Il plongea son regard mordoré dans celui tellement amoureux, reflétant ses propres émotions.

C'était l'heure de prononcer les Voeux. Alec soupira profondément pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-L'amour que j'ai pour toi. Commença Alexander.

-Ne connaît aucune limite. Poursuivit Magnus.

-Je t'aimerai dans la joie comme dans la tristesse. Continua Alexander.

-Dans la santé comme dans les épreuves. Termina le Sorcier.

-Je t'aimerai comme mon égal. Fit le Shadowhunter.

-Te protégerai envers et contre tout. Acheva Magnus.

-Je t'ouvrirai mon cœur avec sincérité. Répondit Alexander.

-Quand tu voudras parler, je t'écouterai. Continua Magnus.

-Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. Termina Alexander en souriant.

-Quand tu le souhaiteras, je serai là pour t'aider à réaliser tes rêves. Fit Magnus.

-Magnus Bane. Fit Alexander en s'approchant de Magnus en lui prenant les mains.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-Je suis désormais et je resterai toujours pour toi, le plus aimant des maris. Achevèrent-ils de concert, se dévorant du regard.

-J'ai l'immense honneur de vous déclarer uni pour la vie. Déclara Frère Zacharias avec émotion.

Le jeune Shadowhunter laissa échapper un petit hoquet ému avant de prendre Magnus par les bras et de l'embrasser tendrement sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée qui s'était levée pour les acclamer.

Le couple se regarda avec amour puis ils se prirent la main pour faire face aux gens qu'ils aimaient qui étaient tous là pour les féliciter et les applaudir. Les jeunes mariés marchèrent dans l'allée, acceptant les sincères félicitations des invités tandis que Magnus faisait apparaître lui aussi des pétales de fleur avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Alexander colla doucement celui qu'il était tellement heureux de pouvoir appeler son mari contre le mur et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Lightwood-Bane. Sourit Alec.

-Bonjour Monsieur Lightwood-Bane. Sourit Magnus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Magnus et Alec dansaient tendrement enlacés sur les notes de « Wonderful World » un slow amoureux. Magnus avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Alec qui lui avait la sienne posée contre la temps de son mari.

-Ca va, je ne te marche pas sur les pieds ? Demanda Alec.

-Comment serait-ce possible ? Je suis sur un petit nuage. Répondit Magnus en souriant.

Puis vinrent les danses un peu plus entraînantes et Magnus prit la main d'Isabelle pour l'entraîner dans une salsa endiablée. Alec les regardait tendrement, sirotant sa coupe de champagne quand Simon s'approcha de lui.

-Je voulais t'adresser mes plus sincères félicitations. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir aussi épanouis. Fit Simon avec sincérité. Et aussi... Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu devenir vampire. Tu voulais rester auprès de l'homme de ta vie. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais été un créateur vraiment nul. Grimaça le Diurne.

-Merci Simon. Lui répondit Alec en souriant à son tour.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas spécialement mais crois moi, j'aime ta sœur et je te promets de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'appréciais pas. C'est sûr que c'est ma petite sœur et que je ne veux que son bonheur. Je pense comme Jace. Tu es un type bien et si Isabelle t'a choisi, je suis sûr que vous allez vivre une belle histoire tous les deux.

Simon, le regard voilé par l'émotion, ne pût s'empêcher de serrer fortement le bras d'Alec en guise de remerciement.

-Alors alors. On fait des mamours sans moi ? Demanda Magnus qui était apparu comme par magie en prenant l'autre bras de son mari.

-Magnus, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es chanceux d'avoir un mari comme Alec. Fit Simon.

-Ca je le sais Simon et fais attention tu t'adresses à un homme marié.

Simon se contenta de sourire et alla retrouver Isabelle sur la piste de danse.

-Ca va ? Demanda Alec à Magnus qui avait le menton posé sur son épaule.

-Oui. Je suis comblé de bonheur. Répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je dirais que j'apprécierais un amant de ma sœur. Il faut dire que celui-ci en vaut la peine. Izzy sera heureuse avec lui. Avoua Alec.

-Tu es unique mon amour. Fit Magnus. Et moi, je n'aurais imaginer voir quelque chose d'autre se passer.

Alec lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Magnus porta son regard vers un drôle de duo qui était en train de se former.

-Nooon... Underhill et Lorenzo ? S'étonna Alec.

-Il s'appelle Andrew. D'après ce que j'ai entendu. Fit Magnus.

-Ouah...

-Comme tu dis. On est plus les seuls on dirait. Ajouta Magnus en souriant à Alexander.

-Ca c'est grâce à toi Monsieur Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus lui sourit de nouveau et embrassa son jeune époux. Oui, désormais ils ne seraient plus les seuls à pouvoir être heureux. Le monde allait changer grâce à eux.

**FIN.**

**Voilà, j'attends vos retours! Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	7. Watch Me Touch Me Please I love you

**Hello hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS assez long cette fois ci. Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 que la Shadowfam a tellement attendu ! On sent bien que Magnus est complètement désespéré face à la mort de Clary et la perte de sa magie, mais je voulais aussi mettre l'accent sur le fait que sans ses pouvoirs il avait peur qu'Alec ne l'aime plus. C'est donc chose faite. J'espère que vous allez aimer lire cet écrit. **

**Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture ! **

**Nagron : Hello ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on ait la suite pour pouvoir en savoir un peu plus sur Lorenzo et Andrew ! Peut-être un jour... bonne lecture pour cet OS qui je l'espère va te plaire ! **

**Shadowhunteria : Merci pour ton petit commentaire ! OS un peu plus dark mais que tu aimeras j'espère ! Des bisous ! **

**Watch Me. Touch Me. Please. I love you. **

Alec se sentait comme dans un cocon. Un cocon au début fait de douleur, de tristesse et de peur. La douleur et la tristesse de Jace. La peur de Magnus. Puis il se sentit doucement partir mais le visage inquiet, tremblant de peur, et baigné de larmes de Magnus apparu dans sa vision troublée. Le jeune homme toussa fortement, crachant du sang mais trouva la force de prendre la main de son amant dans la sienne.

-Alexander... C'est moi. C'est Magnus... Je suis là mon amour.

-Ma mère m'a dit que tu allais faire une entrée fracassante. Chuchota Alec en essayant de sourire, heureux que son amant soit à ses côtés.

-Voilà une femme qui a de l'intuition. Sourit Magnus d'une voix tremblotante.

-Alec! Alec ! S'exclama Jace en se jetant à ses pieds.

Le jeune blond, totalement paniqué, prit l'autre main d'Alec dans la sienne et la serra fort.

-Ca va aller. Ca va aller. Répéta Jace, les larmes aux yeux.

-Jace... C'est.. pas ta... faute.

-Magnus... Je t'en prie aide le. Implora le blond.

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit Magnus accablé par le remord de ne pas pouvoir aider son amour.

-Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Questionna Jace dont la voix tremblait d'incompréhension.

-Mes pouvoirs... J'ai dû y renoncer... Afin de briser l'emprise de Lilith sur toi. Acheva Magnus.

Jace, d'abord sous le choc, prit sa stèle et activa la rune de guérison de son Parabataï et la mit dans la main de Magnus.

-Occupe toi de lui. Moi je vais chercher Clary.

Alec laissa tomber sa tête contre l'abdomen de son amant et se laissa envahir par l'obscurité en s'évanouissant, sourd aux appels paniqués du Sorcier.

Il se passa plusieurs heures durant lesquelles le Shadowhunter était inconscient, puis le jeune guerrier finit par se réveiller, sentant l'odeur du bois de santal. L'odeur de Magnus. Une odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il émit un petit gémissement de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière vive qui l'éblouissait.

-Mon Alexander. Tu es réveillé. S'exclama Magnus avec soulagement en prenant la main d'Alec dans les siennes et la couvrit de baisers tendres et humides.

-Où... Où suis-je ? Demanda Alec.

-Tu es chez moi. Je t'y ai emmené et... Catarina t'a soigné.

-Quoi ? Comment ça Catarina ? Fit faiblement l'archer en se redressant non sans mal avec l'aide de Magnus.

-Doucement mon amour. Il faut que tu te reposes. Fit Magnus en fuyant le regard d'Alec.

-Magnus. Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches... Où est Jace ? Et Izzy ? Et Luke ? Personne n'est blessé ? Je sens que Jace ne va pas bien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Clary ? Elle a pu échapper à Lilith ?

-Une question à la fois s'il te plait... Izzy et Luke vont bien. Ils ont réussi à désenvouter les victimes de Lilith grâce à Clary... Et Jace... Jace est de nouveau lui-même.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est génial non ? Demanda Alec.

Magnus baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment lui avouer qu'il avait perdu sa magie. Comment lui avouer que Clary était morte lors du combat entre Simon et Lilith.

-Mon père m'a donné les pouvoirs suffisants pour vaincre l'emprise de Lilith sur Jace. Il n'est plus le Hibou. Mais... Il y avait un prix à payer. Mes propres pouvoirs magiques.

Alec se redressa aussitôt, complètement réveillé cette fois. Il gémit de douleur mais prit la main de Magnus dans la sienne, aussitôt calmé par la chaleur tendre de la paume de son amant.

-Quoi ? Oh Magnus non ! S'exclama Alec en forçant son amant à le regarder. Chéri... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit voyons ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Alexander s'il te plait calme toi, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure.

-Laisse ma blessure là elle tu veux bien ?! Comment as tu pu accepter ce marché de la part de ton père ?!

-Pour sauver Jace ! C'était la seule solution pour briser l'emprise de Lilith sur lui ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu ? Hein dis moi ! Tu aurais vraiment été prêt à le tuer ?! Tu n'aurais jamais pu être toi même après ! La pire chose pour un Shadowhunter est de perdre son Parabataï... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser commettre ce crime sans rien faire pour t'aider ni te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi ? Je suis un Shadowhunter, je suis prêt à faire mon devoir.

-Oh oui j'ai vu ça. Ironisa Magnus avec froideur.

-J'étais prêt à mourir pour sauver Jace !

Magnus ne supportait plus les reproches de son amant. Il lâcha sa main et se leva brusquement en se détournant de lui pour que le Shadowhunter ne le voit pas ses larmes et sa faiblesse.

-Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi Alexander ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et désespérée. On a déjà pas autant de temps que je voudrais à vivre ensemble alors excuse moi d'avoir voulu empêcher que notre temps ensemble soit écourté aussi brusquement ! Je ne suis pas prêt à te voir mort ! Je ne le serai jamais !

Alexander soupira. Il avait été trop dur avec Magnus. Il savait pertinemment que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait accepté de perdre ses Runes pour sauver Catarina, la plus vieille amie de Magnus.

Le jeune Shadowhunter savait pertinemment que Magnus était jaloux du lien qu'il avait avec Jace. Pas parce qu'Alec avait cru être amoureux de Jace non. Parce que c'était un lien tellement profond, particulier et parfois cruel que Magnus s'efforçait de comprendre même si ça lui faisait mal parfois. L'archer le savait non pas parce que Magnus lui en avait parlé, mais parce qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Catarina où Magnus lui avouait que parfois il souffrait de sa relation avec Jace. Magnus appréciait beaucoup Jace mais il avait parfois l'impression de vivre un couple à trois. Pas à cause d'Alec mais à cause de Jace qui parfois ne voyait malheureusement pas qu'il pouvait être égoïste et immiscer dans la vie d'Alec.

Il était vrai qu'Alec n'avait jamais réellement mis les points sur les i avec Jace. Il n'était pas stupide et avait bien vu tout ça. Il connaissait Jace par cœur après tout. Le jeune blond était impétueux, impulsif, égoïste, arrogant, mais avec le cœur sur la main et prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait préféré faire l'autruche et le fait que Magnus n'avait jamais rien dit l'y avait fortement aidé.

Alec se remémora alors la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux il y a quelques jours quand ils avaient appris que Jace était en fait le Hibou, démon sous la coupe de Lilith. Magnus lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver Jace, même à mourir. Et Alec l'avait simplement remercié en le prenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il refuserait de voir Magnus mort à la place de Jace. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les indisciplinant encore plus. Il avait été tellement indélicat et égoïste.

-Magnus. Mon amour regarde moi s'il te plait.

Son amant soupira et se retourna vers lui, plongeant son regard embué dans ses yeux azur et la douleur qu'il y lut le frappa de plein fouet.

-Viens approche. Dit-il doucement en tendant la main.

Magnus soupira de nouveau et s'approcha lentement de son amant avant de lui prendre la main, le regard fuyant.

-Chéri. Est-ce que tu te sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Jace ?

-C'est moi qu ai donné l'Elixir à Lilith. Avoua Magnus comme simple réponse.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Reprit calmement le Shadowhunter. Il était déjà sous l'emprise de Lilith bien avant que tu lui donnes cette potion. Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Mais désolé de quoi voyons ? Questionna Magnus en plantant son regard sombre dans celui turquoise de son amant.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir compris. J'ai été tellement indélicat. Quand tu as dis que tu étais prêt à tout pour m'aider à sauver Jace, même à mourir, je n'aurais jamais dû te remercier. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de te voir mort. Je t'aime tellement Magnus.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Si fort. Fit Magnus en s'asseyant sur le lit et en caressant la joue de son amant. Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu le Hibou te planter ta propre flèche dans la poitrine. J'ai eu si peur d'arriver trop tard. C'est ce qui a failli arriver ailleurs... Mais j'étais vraiment prêt à mourir si ça pouvait sauver ton Parabataï.

-Et moi j'aurais refusé ! S'exclama Alec.

Magnus sourit à travers ses larmes et prit le visage d'Alec en coupe pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Oublions tout ça pour l'instant tu veux bien ? Dors, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais rester avec toi d'accord ?

Alec obtempéra de bonne grâce et s'allongea doucement sur le lit de Magnus qui le rejoignit en le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Le Shadowhunter s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve, sous le regard tendre de son amant, pas encore tout à fait prêt à lui relater les autres événements funestes qui s'étaient déroulés en plus de la perte de ses pouvoirs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Alec, Jace et Isabelle étaient en train de briefer entre eux pour une mission sur le terrain. Le blond s'éloigna rapidement en disant qu'il allait se préparer pour la mission, mais le Directeur le rattrapa avant qu'il n'arrive dans la salle des armes.

-Hey ! Jace !

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le temps là, il faut que je me prépare.

-Tu ne viendras pas. Ecoute, tu as besoin de te reposer. Isabelle m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je refuse que tu prennes des risques inutiles. On a déjà perdu Clary, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi !

-Comment oses tu me parler de Clary ?! S'énerva alors Jace, ses yeux vairons lançant des éclairs. C'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là ! Si tu m'avais tué comme je te l'avais demandé, on en serait pas là et Clary serait encore vivante !

-Ah oui et parce que Magnus n'est pas mort, tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ta douleur ?! S'énerva Alec. L'homme que j'aime a perdu ses pouvoirs ! Pour te sauver toi ! Mon Parabatai ! Il a fait ça pour moi et maintenant il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ! Il a renoncé à une chose sans laquelle il n'est plus rien ! Voir tant d'abnégation de sa part... J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre notre lien si particulier. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ce serait si jamais tu mourrais. Je ne serais absolument rien sans toi, est-ce que tu comprends Jace ? Lui l'a compris depuis le début et rien que pour ça, je ne le quitterai pas ! Jamais plus ! Je ne suis rien sans toi Jace mais Magnus est l'amour de ma vie alors tes réflexions pour essayer de me faire me sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pu te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, tu te les gardes pour toi s'il te plait ! Essaie de te mettre à la place de Clary ! Elle est morte maintenant mais en te comportant de cette manière, tu ne fais pas honneur à sa mémoire. Magnus a fait ça parce que c'était la seule solution pour te ramener d'accord ! Clary l'aurait compris elle ! Elle aurait réagi exactement comme moi, elle s'en serait voulu si on avait pas tout tenté pour te sauver ! Magnus l'a compris aussi. Alors maintenant, tu te reprends et tu arrêtes de te laisser bouffer par les remords, ça ne sert strictement à rien ! Tu es malheureux parce que l'amour de ta vie n'est plus auprès de toi, et je le comprends crois moi ! Je ne voudrais pas vivre dans un monde où Magnus n'est pas mais réfléchis deux minutes et pense à tous les gens que tu rendrais fous de douleur en disparaissant. Isabelle, maman, papa, Max, Clary si elle était encore là, et moi... Est-ce que tu vas enfin penser à ce que je ressens Jace ?!

Alec s'interrompit, complètement essoufflé d'avoir parlé aussi vite et sans prendre le temps de respirer. Jace sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se jeta presque contre son Parabataï et étouffa un sanglot contre l'épaule d'Alec.

-Pardon... Alec, pardon, pardon, pardon... Moi aussi je ne serais rien sans toi... Quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort chez Magnus, j'ai compris qu'effectivement je ne serais plus jamais le même sans toi. Seule la mort peut nous séparer.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Répondit Alec d'une voix étranglée, serrant Jace fort contre lui.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instant enlacés puis Jace se détacha de son meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Alec soupira et après avoir suivi Jace du regard, se détourna à son tour pour tomber sur Magnus qui les regardait de loin. L'ancien sorcier sembla remarquer qu'Alec le fixait et, après un léger sursaut, il se détourna d'Alec, s'éloignant rapidement mais le Shadowhunter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et courut à sa suite.

-Magnus !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais enfin. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui euh... Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir on devait garder Mazzie, alors j'aurais souhaité savoir si tu rentrais tôt à la maison.

-Je devrais pouvoir me libérer pour 19 h ça ira ?

-Ce sera parfait. Madzie sera contente de te voir. Répondit Magnus avec un sourire qu'Alec qualifiait de forcé, connaissant son amant par cœur.

-Moi aussi je le serai. A ce soir alors.

-A ce soir.

Alec voulut s'approcher pour l'embrasser mais Magnus s'éloignait déjà. Le Shadowhunter soupira profondément et dû se remettre au travail de mauvaise grâce, espérant que son inquiétude pour Magnus ne l'accaparerait pas trop.

Le soir même, Alec trouva son amant assis devant sa coiffeuse tentant tant bien que mal de se mettre son fameux eye liner. Il se pencha et remarqua que depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, son amant avait bien des difficultés à appliquer son maquillage. Alec aimait son Sorcier, avec toutes ces paillettes ou non.

-Bon sang ! S'énerva Magnus en tuant son eye liner du regard. Dire qu'il y en a pour qui c'est la routine alors qu'il me faut des heures pour être tout juste présentable.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Tu es beau comme tu es. Sourit Alec en regardant son à travers le miroir.

Magnus répondit à son sourire et lui embrassa la joue avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son bureau.

-C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas une question de beauté. Le tigre a ses rayures. Moi j'ai de l'eye liner.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Alec alors que quelques coups étaient frappés à la porte du Loft.

-Oh oui j'avais presque oublié. Fit Magnus après quelques instants de réflexion.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et la petite Madzie entra en criant de joie et en lui sautant au cou.

-Hey ma puce ! Fit Magnus en prenant la petite sorcière dans ses bras.

-Je te remercie de t'en occuper. C'est vraiment gentil à toi avec tout ce que tu traverses. Fit Catarina en entrant à la suite de Madzie.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est un vrai plaisir. Et puis on a un invité surprise. Tu vas être ravie de le voir.

-Salut ma petite Sorcière préférée ! S'exclama Alec en apparaissant dans le salon.

-He ! Alec est là ! S'exclama à son tour la petite Sorcière, folle de joie, et se mit à courir dans les bras d'Alec qui la souleva dans ses bras. Il salua également Catarina qui donna le sac à dos de Madzie à Magnus.

-On va garder notre petite puce pendant que Catarina va participer à sa convention sur... le personnel soignant ?

-C'est assez drôle à voir. C'est rempli d'infirmières pompettes qui vont critiquer les médecins avec lesquels elles travaillent. Fit Catarina en souriant à Alec.

-Ce soir quand je rentrerai du travail, on pourra jouer à la balle au prisonner ? Proposa Alec. Hein ? Ok ce sera super. Fit Alec en s'éloignant avec Madzie sous le doux regard de Magnus et Catarina.

-Il sait vraiment y faire avec les enfants. Répondit Catarina.

-Oui, il fera un père formidable. Ajouta Magnus en regardant Alec avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda Catarina inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se débrouiller comme des chefs.

-Si jamais il y a quoique ce soit tu m'appelles n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment. Fit Magnus.

La Sorcière sourit tendrement à Magnus et partit à son tour après avoir embrassé son ami sur la joue et avoir salué Alec.

Le soir venu, Magnus faisait la vaisselle, pestant contre le liquide vaisselle qui lui asséchait les mains. Il allait devoir calmer ses petits problèmes avec son huile au bois de santal. Il sourit en imaginant déjà les effets que cela aurait sur Alec quand il sentirait cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Après avoir mis les dernières dans le lave vaisselle, il se dirigea vers une des chambres où ils avaient installés Mazzie pour les quelques nuits où elle dormirait chez eux. Il couva de ses yeux sombres l'homme de sa vie en train de lire une histoire à la petite Sorcière.

-Donc, que tu t'appelles Buxbaum, Bixby ou Bray ou bien Mordicaï Ally Van Allen O'Shea, tu as visiter de beaux endroits, C'est ta journée, ta montagne t'attend alors en route.

-Tu peux me la relire encore une fois ? Demanda Madzie.

-On pourra la relire autant de fois que tu veux demain matin ma puce. Répondit Magnus en entrant dans la chambre. Maintenant il faut te coucher.

-Tu peux me refaire la lumière quand je dors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... pas ce soir. Fit Magnus gêné. Mais je peux te laisser la veilleuse allumée si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

-Non ça ira. Fit elle en faisant apparaître une lueur qui avait la forme d'une lune et de petits nuages en agitant la main.

Magnus sourit à la petite fille et la borda tendrement. Alec lui embrassa le front et sortit de la chambre.

-C'est d'accord Aligator.

-Dors tranquille Crocodile. Répondit Magnus avant de fermer la porte.

Magnus ferma la porte et soupira un instant avant de se retrouver vers Alec. L'ancien Sorcier s'approcha de son amant et se serra contre lui.

-Ca va ?

-Oui dans tes bras, je vais toujours bien. Il faut juste que je m'habitue...

-Ca va aller, je suis avec toi. Pour toujours. Répondit Alec en le serrant à son tour contre lui.

Magnus sourit et s'approcha, voulant l'embrasser mais Alec l'en empêcha.

-Quoi ? Un problème ? Demanda-t-il au Shadowhunter.

-N'oublie pas qu'elle est juste à côté.

-Alors je ne pourrai même pas t'embrasser ? Questionna Magnus avec un air triste.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça finit. Répondit Alec en évitant son regard. Et si on regardait un film ? Tu ne devais pas me montrer le travail de ton ami...

-Baz Lurhmann ?

-Voilà c'est ça !

-Si tu veux... Moulin Rouge ça te tente ? C'est l'histoire d'une courtisane qui tombe amoureuse d'un musicien. C'est très romantique.

Magnus allait sortir le DVD quand ils entendirent le bruit significatif d'un portail qui s'ouvrait. Le bruit venait de la chambre où dormait Madzie qui se mit à crier de peur. Alec et Magnus coururent jusque dans la chambre pour y découvrir Iris, la Sorcière normalement prisonnière à la Cité Silencieuse en train d'essayer de récupérer Madzie.

-Nannie non ! S'écria la petite morte de peur.

-C'est rien Madzie ma chérie n'aie pas peur. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Fit Iris en tendant la main pour l'attraper.

-Iris ! S'exclama Magnus en voulant l'arrêter mais malheureusement il ne put rien faire sans ses pouvoirs.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Cria Alec en lui tirant dessus d'une de ses flèches.

Iris jeta un regard noir au couple mais fût bien obliger de s'enfuir par le portail. Madzie en profita pour se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus qui la rassura en lui caressant le dos. Il se tourna vers Alec qui s'était approché d'eux à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Ca va. Tout ira bien. Fit Alec en prenant Magnus et Madzie contre lui.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer doucement contre Magnus et l'ancien Sorcier alla la coucher dans son lit en lui chantonnant des berceuses pour la rassurer et l'aider à se rendormir.

-Tu vas rester avec elle cette nuit ? Il vaut peut-être mieux. Fit Alec.

-Oui. Mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec nous s'il te plait. Répondit Magnus en lui tendant la main tandis que la petite fille s'endormait.

-Non. Désolé. Il faut que je retourne à l'Institut tout de suite pour trouver une solution pour qu'Iris ne revienne pas. Je vais contacter Catarina.

-Alexander !

Mais Alec sortit de l'appartement après avoir activé sa Rune de Vitesse et celle d'Endurance pour rentrer au plus vite dans le bâtiment et établir une stratégie avec Izzy et Jace. Il arriva à l'Institut et alerta Izzy qui se trouvait devant le poste de contrôle. Il informa sa sœur de la situation plus que critique et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à établir un plan avec l'aide de Jace. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils devraient contacter Catarina de toute urgence pour qu'elle reprenne Madzie avec elle pour aller dans un endroit où elles seraient en sécurité. La Sorcière rétablirait ensuite des barrières protectrices autour de l'immeuble de Magnus. C'était un plan simple mais efficace car sans le poids de l'inquiétude concernant Madzie et Catarina, ils pourraient trouver une solution pour arrêter cette folle d'Iris. Cela paraissait trop simple et avoir mit du temps à se mettre en place mais ils devaient s'assurer avant tout qu'Iris ne serait pas au courant de ce qu'ils tentaient de faire.

Alec, après avoir pris une bonne douche pour tenir de sa nuit blanche, entra dans son bureau pour appeler Magnus. Il prit des nouvelles de son amant et se sentit soulagé en entendant la douce voix grave de Magnus qu'il aimait tellement lui dire qu'il avait mal dormi mais que Mazzie allait bien. Le Shadowhunter lui fit alors part du plan qu'ils avaient concoctés avec son frère et sa sœur. Magnus devait venir à l'Institut avec Madzie comme ça ils seraient en sécurité à l'intérieur en attendant le retour de Catarina.

Le Sorcier arriva une demi heure plus tard dans l'Institut et Alec l'embrassa doucement tout en le serrant contre lui tandis que Madzie était en train de montrer des tours de magie à Izzy émerveillée.

-Tu as mis moins de temps que d'habitude pour te maquiller aujourd'hui. Et tu es toujours aussi beau. Fit Alec en souriant doucement.

-J'avais besoin d'être auprès de toi au plus vite. Fit Magnus. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit

-Toi aussi. Mais...

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas.

Catarina arriva quelques instants plus tard et prit Mazzie avec elle.

-Je suis désolé Catarina... S'excusa Magnus d'une petite voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Questionna-t-elle sur un ton mi agacé mi étonné.

-Je n'ai pas pu protéger Madzie.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises enfin... Ce n'est pas ta faute si Iris est folle à lier et qu'elle est prête à tout pour récupérer Madzie !

-Si j'avais encore mes barrières... Commença-t-l.

-Si tu avais encore tes pouvoirs magiques et tes barrières, Jace serait mort, on aurait perdu Alec parce qu'il se serait fait tuer par son Parabataï et toi tu ne serais plus jamais le même. Je sais à quel point tu aimes Alec et à quel point il est important pour toi. Si tu n'avais pas fais ce choix, tu t'en serais voulu toute ta vie. Ecoute, une chose après l'autre d'accord ? D'abord, je vais amener Madzie en Estonie dans le Château du Grand Sorcier, on sera en sécurité là bas. Ensuite, tu vas trouver Iris, puis on trouvera une solution pour tes pouvoirs.

Magnus lui sourit tristement et prit son amie dans ses bras.

-Heureusement qu'Alec était là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui en fait. Il est tellement important pour moi. Je me rend compte de son importance encore plus maintenant que...

-Magnus, Alec ne te laissera jamais tomber. Il t'aime avec ou sans tes pouvoirs. Ca durera toujours. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Oui je le sais. Dans mon malheur, je suis tout de même extrêmement chanceux d'avoir Alexander à mes côtés. Reconnut Magnus.

Magnus dit au revoir à Catarina et Madzie puis alla retrouver son amant, Jace et Izzy au Centre Opérationnel de l'Institut.

-Catarina et Madzie sont parties. Elles devraient être en sécurité pour l'instant. Fit Magnus.

-Mais elles ne vont pas rester éternellement en Estonie, il faut faire quelque chose. Contra Izzy.

-Isabelle a raison. Iris est sûrement encore à New York. Il faut agir vraiment vite. Ajouta Magnus.

-On va gérer ça. Répondit Alec.

Magnus lança un regard inquisiteur à Alec qui l'évita comme depuis quelques temps.

-Iris est très dangereuse. Elle a réussi à s'échapper de la Garde. Elle est prête à tuer pour récupérer cette gamine.

-Et alors moi aussi ! S'énerva Magnus.

-Magnus...

-Non Alexander. Je sais comment elle fonctionne. C'est ma faute si Madzie est à l'autre bout du monde et avec ou sans magie je viens avec vous !

-Il en est hors de question ! S'exclama Alec, perdant son calme.

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et lui jeta un regard mauvais qui lui glaça le sang.

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre, Monsieur le Directeur d'Institut. Je vous attendrez à côté quand vous serez prêt. Mais le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Fit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

Alec soupira et lui courut après pour le rattraper.

-Magnus. Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant, pardonne moi.

-C'est bon Alexander. Tu es pardonné, mais effectivement tu as été désobligeant. Je peux vous aider même sans mes pouvoirs, et je saurai me battre avec une de vos lames.

-Je sais tout ça. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés.

-D'accord. Alexander, est-ce que toi tu m'écoutes quand je te conjure de ne pas aller en mission quand elle est trop dangereuse ?

-...

-Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas et je dois toujours te soigner parce que tu as été blessé par je ne sais quel démon. Donc, non je ne t'écouterai pas et je viendrai avec vous. Dit-il avant de se détourner de son amant.

Alec ravala ses larmes de frustration et d'inquiétude en le regardant s'éloigner. Izzy arriva alors derrière lui et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

-Ca va Alec ?

-Non Izzy. Ca ne va pas du tout même. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de retrouver Madzie. Prépare toi on part dans 20 minutes. Fit le jeune Shadowhunter alors qu'il se détournait de sa sœur pour cacher les larmes ruisselant son visage.

Magnus, Alec et Izzy se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard devant une boutique qui ressemblait étrangement à une sorte d'herboristerie qui vendait des herbes et thés en tout genre. En bref, une boutique très terrestre.

-On ne l'a pas trouvée dans les alentours de son immeuble. Répondit la jeune Lightwood tandis qu'Alec jetait un coup d'oeil à travers la vitrine poussiéreuse. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on aura plus de chance ici ?

-Cet herboriste est en fait un fournisseur de Sorciers. Répondit Magnus. Iris aura forcément besoin de approvisionner. Elle est peut-être déjà passer par là.

Alec ne répondit pas et continua à scruter à l'intérieur de la boutique tandis que Magnus exécutait quelques figures pour vérifier la qualité de son épée.

-Et fais gaffe. Intervint Izzy. Cette lame n'est peut-être pas en adamas mais j'ai fait en sorte de la rendre tranchante jusqu'à la moelle.

-Il n'y a rien là dedans. Fit Alec déçu. Ils ne vendent que du thé.

-C'est ce qu'on dit quand on est pas sorcier. Fit Magnus.

Alec allait répondre quand ils entendirent le bruit distinctif d'un portail qui s'ouvrait. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Iris qui envoya d'un sort avisé Alec et Izzy dans la vitrine de la boutique, la brisant sous l'impact.

Magnus se retourna vers Alec, voulant l'aider, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il décida donc de se défendre comme il pouvait contre Iris en réussissant à contrer quelques sorts mais il manquait d'entraînement et d'expérience en ce qui concernait le corps à corps. Il fut déstabilisé par une boule de feu plus puissante et Iris en profita pour l'attraper par le poignet avec une liane magique. Elle le tira alors vers elle en l'attirant vers le portail par la taille, sans lui laisser le temps d'essayer de se libérer.

-Alexander ! S'écria Magnus désespéré.

-Magnus ! Hurla Alec alors qu'il visait le vide de son arc.

Magnus se retrouva dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Il se trouva devant Iris qui se tenait devant lui, souriant d'un air cruel. L'ancien Sorcier sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et remercia les Anges de ne pas avoir sa magie car s'il avait encore ses pouvoirs, il aurait été incapable de les contrôler et il aurait tué la Sorcière sur le champ. Il voulut s'approcher pour essayer de la frapper mais il se trouva bloquer par un mur invisible. Un mur magique. Il bouillonnai littéralement de colère et donna des coups violents sur la paroi en vain.

-J'étais persuadée que voir le grand Magnus Bane sans ses pouvoirs me ferait plaisir mais au fond ça me fait limite de la peine.

-Qu'est-ce que cherches Iris ? Questionna Magnus en la foudroyant du regard.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Madzie. Mentit Magnus, bien décidé à empêcher Iris de deviner où elle se trouvait.

-Tu mens et je vais réussir à obtenir ce que je veux. Répondit Iris.

Elle se concentra un instant et des flammes bleutées sortirent de ses doigts.

-Je vais fouiller dans tes souvenirs et je finirai bien pas trouver ce que je cherche.

-Tu peux toujours essayer. J'ai plusieurs siècles d'existence et donc le nombres de souvenirs qui vont avec. Je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver ce que tu cherches. Fit Magnus avec courage et et une légère arrogance, trait typique chez lui.

Iris lui lança un regard noir et lui lança un sort pour fouiller dans les souvenirs de Magnus. L'ancien Sorcier vit alors défiler une flopée de souvenirs : de son enfance en Indonésie, de sa mère morte, des champs de Batavia jonchés de cadavres, la guerre de Sécession, son étreinte avec George, et bien d'autres encore, dont certains très chers à son cœur. Tous concernaient Alec. Leur rencontre, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit d'amour.

Magnus se concentra sur ses souvenirs pour empêcher Iris d'entrer plus loin dans sa tête. Il avait si mal. Mais il devait se montrer fort. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser la Sorcière retrouver Madzie.

Il eut l'impression que ce calvaire dura encore des heures puis il sentit la magie d'Iris s'épuiser et son emprise sur lui s'amenuiser pour finalement disparaître. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et tomba à genoux devant elle, complètement épuisé.

-Ca y'est tu as fini ? Demanda Magnus essoufflé en jetant un regard noir à Iris qui le fixait d'un air hautain.

-Hum... J'ai d'autres tours en poche contrairement à toi mon cher Magnus. Rit-elle. De toutes manières ton cher Shadowhunter n'est pas là pour te sauver cette fois.

-Laisse Alexander en dehors de ça ! Il viendra m'aider je le sais ! Et si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal je...

-Tu quoi ? Tu vas essayer de me lancer une de tes boules de feu factices ? Répliqua-t-elle pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

-...

-Tu sais Magnus. Maintenant que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, pourquoi voudrait-il te sauver ? Tu n'as plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

« Oh Alexander mon chéri. Je t'en supplie sors moi de là ». Pensa Magnus désespéré.

Pendant ce temps, Izzy allait trouver son frère dans son bureau à l'Institut. La grande silhouette du Shadowhunter d'habitude si fière et là voûtée devant la cheminée, lui fit mal au cœur. Elle poussa un soupir et entra dans la pièce doucement. Alec ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer, les yeux perdus dans l'âtre. Il retint un sursaut quand la jeune fille lui posa une main tendre et gentille sur l'épaule.

-Alec, tu devrais dormir.

-Comment veux tu que je dorme Isabelle ? Questionna Alec comme si Izzy lui avait suggéré l'idée la plus stupide du monde. L'homme que j'aime a été enlevé par une sorcière folle à lier, il est en danger et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! Lorenzo empêche par la menace tous les autres Sorciers de nous venir en aide quand ça concerne Magnus et la seule qui pourrait nous aider c'est Catarina mais elle doit vivre en captivité pour empêcher Iris de récupérer Madzie ! S'énerva-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Alec… Tenta la jeune shadowhunter, réellement attristée et très inquiète pour ce grand frère qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours mais qu'elle aimait pourtant tellement.

-Pourquoi Izzy… Par l'Ange pourquoi le sort s'acharne contre nous comme ça ? On ne veut de mal à personne Magnus et moi. On veut juste faire notre travail. Moi tuer des démons et protéger le monde obscur et le monde terrestre et lui utiliser sa magie pour faire le bien, pour protéger les siens, me protéger moi, empêcher Jace de faire des conneries, protéger Clary, te protéger toi, protéger Madzie et Catarina et aider ses clients. On ne veut que s'aimer tous les deux et regarde ce qu'on a récolté ! Jace a été possédé par Lilith, Clary est morte, Simon est en dépression parce qu'il se rend responsable de sa mort et Magnus a perdu ses pouvoirs ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers sa sœur, incapable de cacher ses larmes.

-Alec… Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais… Murmura Isabelle en larmes alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme, complètement anéanti par les derniers événements, se laissa aller à sangloter comme un enfant contre l'épaule réconfortante de sa petite sœur, une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, sans se soucier de montrer sa faiblesse. Il n'était qu'à moitié ange après tout et il en avait marre de sans arrêter devoir être fort. Il était mort d'inquiétude depuis que Magnus avait été enlevé et il s'attendait au pire. Au fil des secondes qui passaient, il s'imaginait recevoir un message de feu d'Iris lui annonçant qu'elle avait tué Magnus, qu'il n'avait pas supporté ses tortures et qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures, ou encore il voyait déjà le visage ravagé par la tristesse de sa mère venant dans son bureau pour le consoler, ou peut-être Underhill, son chef de la sécurité entrant dans la pièce, le visage fermé et la mine grave, lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle.

Il savait que Magnus était quelqu'un de très puissant, même sans sa magie. La force de sa volonté et son entêtement ne le rendaient que plus séduisant aux yeux du Shadowhunter mais sa peur de le perdre avait augmenté en flèche depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et qu'il n'avait pas son Sorcier sous les yeux pour se rassurer de sa présence.

Il semblait enfin comprendre les raisons de leurs nombreuses disputes malgré leur amour profond. La peur de perdre l'être qu'ils chérissaient le plus au monde : tout simplement. Combien de fois Magnus lui avait crié dessus, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur toute autre émotion, quand il revenait couvert de sang et de blessures après la chasse d'un quelconque démon. Combien de fois le Sorcier avait-il fini en larmes après une énième dispute sur le fait qu'Alec prenait trop de risques inconsidérés en mission. Alec était tout aussi énervé par le comportement de Magnus qu'il jugeait parfois infantile. Alexander Lightwood était un chasseur d'ombres. C'était son travail, son devoir de tuer les démons. Il avait un sens du sacrifice rare chez le commun des mortels et Magnus avait parfois du mal à le comprendre.

Magnus était quelqu'un de courageux mais n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il était très réfléchi, ses plus de 400 ans d'existence y aidaient beaucoup. Il pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant de se jeter corps et âme dans une mission. S'il n'y voyait aucun intérêt pour lui, il ne prenait pas part à la bataille. Mais ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Alexander. Maintenant, il serait capable de tout pour lui. Il aimait le jeune Lightwood du plus profond de son âme, comme il n'avait jamais aimé avant. Il préférait même mourir plutôt que de le voir se sacrifier et devoir vivre sur cette terre tout seul. Oh bien sûr Magnus savait que cela arriverait, mais pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à ne plus jamais voir son amant. Il ne le serait jamais d'ailleurs. Et c'est en voyant le Sorcier se faire enlever sous ses yeux qu'Alec avait compris que Magnus avait simplement peur de le perdre. Alec avait toujours été seul et pour lui sa vie ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Il n'était persuadé du contraire que depuis peu, même après avoir rencontré Magnus.

C'était au moment où Jace avait sans le vouloir activé l'épée mortelle et été reponsable de la mort de centaines de créatures obscures qu'il avait compris. Quand l'angoisse à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son Sorcier et de le trouver mort parmi les cadavres à l'Institut lui avait saisi les entrailles, au point de le rendre malade. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait revu Magnus devant lui, essoufflé et certainement aussi terrifié que lui. L'affection, la tendresse, la passion. Toutes ces choses, il allait peut-être les perdre aujourd'hui. Et c'était de sa faute.

-Il aurait mieux fallu qu'on ne se rencontre jamais. Avoua Alec, la voix étouffée dans la nuque de sa sœur.

-Alec non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Imagine si Magnus t'entendait ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Fit-elle d'un ton plus doux en voyant les larmes déborder des beaux yeux azur de son grand frère.

-Ah oui tu crois ça ? Tu crois qu'il a encore envie d'être avec moi après ce qu'il a perdu à cause de moi ?

-Alec qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! S'alarma Isabelle.

-Mais la vérité Isabelle ! Si on ne s'était pas rencontré, il n'aurait jamais croisé le chemin de Lilith, et surtout il n'aurait perdu ses pouvoirs pour sauver Jace, mon Parabataï et m'empêcher d'être malheureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et maintenant c'est lui qui est malheureux. Je le vois bien. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne peux rien faire en fait vu que c'est de ma faute...

-Alec. Tu connais Magnus aussi bien que moi et tu sais parfaitement que personne ne l'a forcé, qu'il a fait ça de son plein gré ! Vous vous disputiez souvent à cause du fait que tu te sacrifies tout le temps pour les autres, il a fait la même chose pour toi parce qu'il t'aime profondément.

-Oui il m'aime profondément et moi je ne lui ai pas assez montré. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir pris pour acquis depuis le début. A chaque fois que je venais le voir c'était pour lui demander de m'aider avant même d'uniquement passer du temps avec lui. Le devoir avant tout... Les parents ont bien réussi leur coup. Fit-il avec un rire désabusé.

La jeune fille se détacha de son frère mais garda sa main dans les siennes, la caressant tendrement pour le calmer, comme quand ils étaient petits.

-Je suis le pire des petits amis... Tu sais le jour où on a su que Jace était en fait le Hibou et qu'il était entièrement possédé par Lilith, après notre discussion qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une pour nous réconcilier, Magnus m'a dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver Jace. Même à mourir. Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai remercié et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Quel genre d'homme fait ça hein Izzy ? Quel genre de monstre remercie son amant quand il lui propose de mourir ?!

-Et alors quoi? Tu vas laisser Magnus dans les griffes d'Iris ?! S'énerva Isabelle au bord de la crise de nerfs à son tour.

-Tu es folle ?! Bien-sûr que non ! On va trouver un moyen pour le sauver ! Qui sait dans quel état il est maintenant ?! Iris est une psychopathe complètement tarée et une sale garce manipulatrice. Elle est capable de lui faire rentrer les pires stupidités dans la tête du style que je ne voudrais plus de lui sans ses pouvoirs...

-Alec. Ce que veut Iris plus que tout c'est Madzie. Conclut Izzy. C'est pas Magnus sa cible.

-Il faut absolument trouver un moyen.

-Et que dirais-tu qu'on lui donne ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda Isabelle en souriant.

-Hors de question. Je laisserai pas Madzie s'approcher d'elle ! S'exclama Alec.

-Attends j'ai une idée mais pour cela il faut contacter Catarina.

Alec lui jeta un regard étonné mais qui lui accordait toute son attention. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'en discuter avec Jace puis envoyèrent un message de feu à la Sorcière en espérant une réponse la plus rapide possible.

Pendant ce temps, Magnus était toujours prisonnier d'Iris. La Sorcière avait beau essayer de fouiller dans les souvenirs de Magnus mais ce dernier était coriace et refusait avant tout que cette folle puisse savoir où se trouvait la petite sorcière. Il tomba à terre à bout de souffle et jeta un regard flamboyant de colère à Iris.

-C'est bon tu as fini ? Questionna Magnus. J'ai un tas d'autres souvenir c'est pas ça qui manque. Grogna-t-il.

-Si tu refuses de coopérer, je pense que je peux retourner dans tes souvenirs et te retirer ceux de ton précieux shadowhunter.

Magnus se raidit et essaya de ne pas montrer la panique qui lui glaça le sang. Il se releva et lui jeta un regard menaçant.

-Essayes un peu et je te tue. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? S'exclama Magnus.

-Et comment comptes tu faire ? Demanda la Sorcière avec un sourire cruel. En attendant, moi je peux utiliser... oh une petite suffocation te conviendrait peut-être ? Ou alors non j'ai mieux, une petite électrocution. J'ai tellement de choix. Fit elle après avoir fait apparaître son livre de magie.

Magnus allait répondre quelque chose quand un message de feu apparu dans les airs et attérit dans la main de la Sorcière.

-Ahah. Je vais économiser mes forces. C'est une lettre de la part de Catarina Loss. Elle dit qu'elle est d'accord avec tout ce que je revendique. Tes amis Shadowhunters l'ont contacté et apparemment elle me donne raison en disant que je suis la seule à pouvoir protéger Madzie. Je suis sa seule et véritable mère. Fit-elle avec un regard fou.

Magnus quant à lui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un véritable cauchemar ! Qu'avait-il pu bien passer par la tête d'Alexander et Isabelle. Il se releva péniblement et Iris lui montra le papier avec l'écriture douce et ronde de son amie.

-C'est bien l'écriture de Catarina. Souffla-t-il.

-Et oui. Allez bouge toi, on doit aller les retrouver. Fit la Sorcière en empoignant Magnus par le col de sa veste sans aucune douceur et le traîna vers le portail qu'elle venait de créer.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et Magnus chercha des yeux la petite, espérant encore ne pas voir la petite fille mais cela disparut bien vite en voyant l'ombre de la silhouette d'une enfant se dessiner à la lumière des lampadaires.

-Non... Alexander qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Murmura Magnus tandis qu'Iris accourait vers la petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Madzie ma chérie. Nana est là mon cœur. Fit-elle en larmes alors qu'elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras.

La silhouette disparut aussitôt au contact de la Sorcière et Iris leva des yeux écarquillés de colère et d'incompréhension vers Magnus qui ne put empêcher un rictus de fierté et de provocation apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

-C'est un sortilège de fée... Très efficace. Grogna-t-elle avant de lancer une boule de feu sur Magnus qui eut à peine le temps de l'éviter.

La Sorcière n'en resta pas là et lui lança un autre sort qu'il ne put malheureusement pas parer et se le prit de plein front et il perdit l'équilibre en tombant face contre le bitume. Il tenta de se relever péniblement, peu habitué à la douleur d'être blessé par de la magie. Iris allait continuer quand elle entendit un sifflement dans l'air. Elle se retourna et leva les mains en signe de défense mais fut prisonnière par un fouet en adamas. Le fouet d'Isabelle. La voix d'Alec se fit ensuite entendre derrière Magnus qui se retourna et eut à peine le temps de voir son amant lancer une flèche avec sa déxterité habituelle qui coinça Iris contre le mur.

-J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta liberté car la Garde t'attend. Fit Isabelle en souriant.

Magnus, qui avait finalement réussi à se lever, voulut régler son compte à la Sorcière mais Alec l'en empêcha en le prenant contre lui.

-Hey. Magnus. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Ca va ? S'inquiéta Alec.

-J'ai essayé Alexander. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je n'ai rien dit. Fit Magnus en s'accrochant au Shadowhunter.

-Je sais chéri. Je sais. Tout va bien. Fit Alec en soupirant e soulagement alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Magnus était retourné dans son appartement avec Alec. L'ancien Sorcier s'était fait soigné de mauvaise grâce par Catarina qui avait pu rentrer chez elle avec Madzie. Elles étaient enfin en sécurité. C'était la seule consolation pour Magnus. Alec était avec lui, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux depuis qu'il avait perdu sa magie. Magnus avait beau savoir qu'ALec l'aimait plus que tout mais les mots d'Iris tournaient dans sa tête sans relâche.

Le jeune Shadowhunter apparut dans son champs de vision et lui caressa l'arrière du cou.

-Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le Directeur d'Institut.

-A ton avis ? Demanda Magnus avec plus de froideur qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Tu as été courageux et fort. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Et je suis surtout soulagé que cette folle ne t'ait pas fait plus de mal. J'imaginais le pire... Murmura Alec sans se démonter.

-Alexander... Je suis là. Fit Magnus en le prenant par les épaules.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais Alec se dégagea encore une fois puis lui tourna le dos. Et Magnus craqua. C'en était trop ! Si Iris avait raison, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Alexander regarde moi ! S'écria Magnus avec rage.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa son amant de ses beaux et grands yeux bleus étonnés.

-Alexander... Je... Je ne t'intéresse plus c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Pardon ? Mais qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?!

-Mais toi mon cher Alexander. Depuis que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne m'embrasses plus. Tu ne me regardes même plus...

-Magnus... Chéri... C'est Iris qui t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Alec en prenant doucement la main de Magnus dans la sienne.

Magnus soupira en évitant le regard de son amant. En quelques mois, le Shadowhunter le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mieux que Catarina parfois.

-Quand elle me retenait prisonnier, elle m'a dit des choses... Elle... Elle m'a dit que je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour toi. Sans mes pouvoirs, tu finirais par me quitter.

-Et tu l'as cru ?! S'exclama Alec blessé.

-Non ! C'est juste que... Je suis tellement perdu... J'ai...

-Magnus, jamais de ma vie je ne te quitterai. Tu entends ? Jamais ! Je t'aime tu comprends ?

-Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ainsi ? Demanda Magnus au bord des larmes.

-...

-Alexander. Chéri. Tu m'as accepté tel que j'étais, moi le fils d'Asmodée un des princes de l'Enfer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un comme toi puisses exister et surtout qui puisses entrer dans ma vie. Je ne m'attendais plus à connaître l'amour de nouveau. Ce n'est pas un simple amour passionnel. On est fusionnel tous les deux. Tu... Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première dispute ? Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas me repousser même quand les choses se compliqueraient. Je t'ai avoué mes origines. Tu m'as accepté. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais me donner. Tu peux tout me dire mon amour.

-Magnus. Je t'aime si fort. Fit Alec en posant son front contre celui de son amant. Mais j'ai tellement honte. Je m'en veux si tu savais.

-T'en vouloir ? Mais t'en vouloir de quoi voyons ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Si c'est encore pour cette histoire avec Jace. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré ! J'ai accepté de donner mes pouvoirs pour sauver Jace. Tu ne m'as forcé à rien du tout.

-Je suis vraiment désolé... Avoua Alec les larmes aux yeux.

-Alexander, mon chéri. Fit Magnus en lui prenant les mains. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je refuse que tu t'excuses encore pour ça. Si tu continues comme ça, ça va finir par tout gâcher entre nous et je ne le supporterais pas. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué avec Luke, Jace et la mort de … Termina-t-il en baissant les yeux, le souvenir de Clary et le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir était encore trop douloureux pour lui.

-Magnus. Je ne veux surtout pas que ça détruise notre histoire. Mais je me sens tellement coupable...

-Tu ne m'aimeras plus sans ma magie ? Demanda Magnus les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ecoute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce n'est pas pour ta magie. Tu le sais ! Tu es sage, généreux, fantastique et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la magie ou non mais quand tu rentres dans une pièce, il y a cette petite étincelle qui fait que tu brilles comme le soleil !

-Alors si tu ne veux pas me quitter, regarde moi, touche moi et embrasse moi. S'il te plait Alexander.

Alec laissa alors libre court à ses larmes et prit le visage de Magnus en coupe pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Sous la violence de l'assaut, Magnus gémit doucement et recula pour se coller contre le bureau en bois, ses bras autour du cou d'Alec, répondant fiévreusement au baiser de son Néphilim.

-Je t'aime Magnus. Je t'aime tellement. Fit Alec la voix tremblante, le front posé contre celui de Magnus. Pardonne moi.

-Je te pardonne. Si tu me promets de ne plus jamais vouloir m'éviter comme ça. Ca fait trop mal.

-Et pour la self defense, je peux t'apprendre quelques techniques si tu veux. Fit Alec en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes.

**FIN**

**Voilà voilà ! J'avoue être contente d'avoir terminé cet OS long de 16 pages pour une des scènes les plus touchantes du Malec ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. On se retrouve bientôt pour le nouvel OS ! Bisous bisous !**


End file.
